Vampires and Werewolves
by Reallifewriterwoman
Summary: There is an academy for vampires, like Ash. Here they learn everything they need to know. One day a girl named Misty stumbles into the academy. She is a werewolf. A creature most vampires don't like. She brings a lot of trouble to the academy. And by trouble I mean other werewolves. (And if there would be a theme song for this it would be something like the op1 of vampire knight)
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Vampires. Cursed creatures who were portrait as blood sucking evil beings. They would stay out of sun and wear long capes. They wouldn't feel or anything….

Ash rolled his eyes as he threw the book aside.

Ridiculous.

"Isn't this the most stupid punishment, Brocko?" Said Ash.

Brock Harrison looked up from his book. He was his best friend.

Best friend on the vampire academy. Yes, vampire academy. An academy for young vampires to learn about the world and acquire new skills.

"Yeah." Said Brock. "We are doing research about vampires because we talked during an exam. I mean…we are vampires."

"Are you?" Gary sarcastic tone came from behind them.

"Oh shut up, Oak." Said Ash.

"You should really study more about how to-"

"Don't give me a lecture!"

Ash jumped up and bared his fangs. He grabbed Gary by his t-shirt.

"What? I was just giving you advi-"

"Don't even-"

"HEY!" Dawn, a friend of theirs, broke them up. "Stop fighting!"

Gary rolled his eyes. "I was already done with teasing him, Dawn."

He turned on his feet and walked away.

"Jerk." Whispered Ash.

She walked through the woods. Mud stuck on her shoes…in her hair. She saw a big building in the distance.

"So, what do you have for lunch?" Asked Brock.

He and Ash were sitting in the cafeteria.

Ash rolled his eyes. "Haha. Very funny. I already had some blood from a human."

"Yeah, but which human?"

"I think Mr Greedy. He has blood type O."

Humans who had family here or something stopped by to let their blood be tapped. They had to keep the academy a secret of course.

"Unbelievable that you can't remember from which donor you drank."

"Then whom did you drink from?" Asked Ash.

"Guys!" Gary barged into the cafeteria. "You need to come outside!"

"Huh?"

"A girl…not a vampire…. come see this!"

She looked around with confusion. Why were all these people looking at her?

Ash and Brock ran to see the ruckus. Ash saw that the girl had orange hair. She was wearing a ripped yellow t-shirt and blue shorts. On her body were little spots of blood.

"C-can someone maybe help me?" Asked the girl.

One of the students stepped forward. It was Paul, a guy Ash had a rivalry with.

"Don't expect anyone to help you." Said Paul. "What is your name girl?"

"My name is Misty…"

Misty stayed frozen in place when Paul was right in front of her.

"Misty…that's a nice name." He went with his finger up her cheek and licked the blood from his fingertip. Misty gasped. What the hell…

"Unfortunately this is no place for sissies like you. This is a place for vampires only!"

Paul suddenly launched a kick so hard, that it send her flying against a tree.

Ash gasped and ran forward. He grabbed Paul by his arm.

"What are you doing?! Leave her alone, jerk!"

"Ash…" Brock suddenly stood beside him and tucked at his sleeve.

"No! He can't just kick an innocent human!"

Misty slowly stood up coughing blood.

"Oh look, she still alive." Paul his eyes turned red. "Unfortunately."

Before Ash could hold him back, Paul dashed towards the girl.

Suddenly there was a scream and Paul was thrown back. He hit the ground in front of their feet. Paul leaned on his elbows with wide-open eyes.

Instead of the girl there was now a wolf. A grey wolf with big yellow eyes. It growled a few times.

"A werewolf!" Yelled Ash.

"I knew it." A man with black raven hair, a cape and red eyes suddenly stood next to Ash.

"Dad?"

It was Drake. The principal of the school and the father of Ash. He was also known as Dracula in the vampire world.

"Wait, how did you know?" Said Brock.

"A normal human wouldn't live with wounds like that." Said Drake. "Plus I can smell creatures like that."

Drake held out his hand. "Stand back boys."

The wolf ran towards him with incredible speed. Out of Drake's hand came some sort of beam. It hit the wolf and the beast fell down. It lay unconscious in the grass.

"What…" Ash kneeled down next to wolf.

"I hit it with a beam I learned years ago. It makes anyone unconscious when they get hit." Drake looked at Misty, who became human again. "That girl…she is not a normal werewolf. Normal ones can't change their appearance that quickly."

"Then what is she?"

Misty opened her eyes up. She immediately sat up to see that she was in some kind of infirmary. On her arm there were some bandages.

"Hey." Ash walked towards her and sat down on the bed.

"Who are you?"

"My name is Ash…"

"Did you…." Misty looked at her bandages. "Treat me?"

"What? No, no." Said Ash. "Our nurse healed you. I was told to watch you."

"Well…thanks but I better go." Misty jumped up from the bed, only to almost fall down again. Ash grabbed her just in time.

"Woah, be careful! You've been unconscious for many hours, Mist. You might want to-"

"Don't." Misty pushed him away. "Touch me. Dirty vampire!"

"Stupid werewolf." Muttered Ash.

"What?"

"You changed into a werewolf back there. I don't know about you, but my father sure has a lot of questions for you. Just be happy that I'm not as Paul."

"Who?"

"The vampire who attacked you."

Misty clenched her fists. That guy…he had strange purple hair…but his eyes…she had heard about vampires, but never actually seen them.

"You probably have a lot of questions too." Said Ash.

"Yeah…like…what is this place?"

"This is a vampire academy. Young vampires, like me, can acquire skills here."

"Hm." Misty sat down onto the bed. She nervously clutched the edge with her hands. Ash looked nice, but he could be fooling her. After all vampires were her enemies.

Suddenly the door went open. Drake walked in. His eyes immediately lashed onto Misty as he was studying her. He took a chair and sat across from her.

"So, Misty." Said Drake. "Why were you going on the school ground?"

"I was looking for help. But one of your "students" attacked me."

"Why were you looking for help? You are clearly wounded, but you could have survived it."

The 18-year old kept her mouth. She nervously looked away.

"Tell me the truth." Said Drake. "Or I will throw you back in the woods."

"Fine! I was running away!"

Drake and Ash raised their eyebrows.

"So now you know." Said Misty.

"From what?" Ash finally spoke up.

"I…uh….I was…"

"Yes?" Ash folded his arms. He had to know the truth.

Misty gave Ash an angry glare before she continued.

"I was locked up for my whole life. My father and sisters never wanted me to leave, because they told me that I was a danger. I only got to see people from our pack. So I left. But they tried to catch me. That is why I had blood on me. I lost them in the woods, though."

"Wait." Said Drake. "What is your last name?"

"Williams, sir."

"Williams? Oh no…" Red stood up. "This is bad. This is very bad."

"Huh?'

"Ashton, take the girl to the girls dressing room. Give her school clothes."

Within a second he ran out of the room.

"What was that about?" Said Misty.

"I dunno. Let's just get you some school clothes…" He took her by the hand and leaded her to the dressing room. There was no one, so Ash could get in. He grabbed something out of a box and handed her a school uniform. It was a dark uniform with a red skirt.

"I don't like red." Whispered Misty.

"Well, get used to it. Just put on the uniform."

Misty blushed. "H-here?! In front of-"

"I'll turn around." Ash turned his back on her, while Misty changed.

Ash sighed. The girl was going to be trouble. He was in his third year now, almost a senior and he didn't have time for this.

"And?" Misty turned around.

"And what?"

"What do you think? Does it look…good on me?" Whispered she.

"It looks fine."

"Really?"

"Let's just go to class."

"Class…wait, what?" Said Misty.

"Why did you think you got the uniform?"

"Because I needed to blend in?"

""What? No, it's because you are now a student here. My father only gives you a uniform if you are becoming a student. Other wise he would have let you with those dirty clothes. No, let's go!"

Ash dragged her into a classroom. Misty felt everyone staring at her and she slowly sat down next to Ash.

"Today we have a new student with us." Said professor Oak, the teacher.

Everyone stared at Misty.

 _That is the new girl….were wolf…omg, her hair….what is she….not normal…_

Misty wanted to disappear. Whispers from her classmates flew around.

"Come on, introduce." Whispered Ash.

Misty slowly stood up.

"M-my n-n-n-name i-i-is M-Misty."

"Would anyone like to know more about Misty?" Asked Oak.

Gary raised his hand.

"How old are you?"

"18." Said Misty.

Dawn raised her hand too. "If your hair is red, then why do you turn into a grey wolf?"

"That's classified."

"Do you kill for fun?" Asked Tracey.

"What? No!"

"What do you eat?" Yelled Brock.

"Food."

"Is it true that you are here to kill us?"

"No, why-"

"Do you only transform when there is a full moon?"

"Huh? That's-"

"Are you immortal? What is your favourite thing to do? Do wolf change teeth like sharks? Are you a shark? What is the square root of pi? Why are you not grey? Did you intend to kill Paul? Can werewolves fall in love? What…..why?"

Misty grabbed her head. They were asking to much!

"Ash." Said Prof Oak. "You haven't asked anything yet."

"I just don't care."

Misty looked down at Ash and shot him an angry glare. What was up with that attitude?

"Well, you should." Said Misty.

Ash sighed and leaned back. "Maybe I shouldn't."

"You should, douchebag."

"I shouldn't, werewolf."

"You should!" Misty grabbed him by his sleeve and dragged him up.

"Shouldn't." Said Ash calmly.

"Should!"

"Shouldn't."

"Should!"

"Shouldn't."

"Should!"

"Shouldn't."

"SHOULD!"

"Look." Dawn pointed at Misty's back. A tail appeared out of nowhere.

"What is that!" Yelled someone.

Misty became redder than her hair and dashed out of the classroom as quick as she could. She ran into the hallway and pushed herself against the wall. Then she slit down and started to sob. This was all too much for her. She almost longed for home.

"Hey."

She looked up to see Ash leaning against the wall.

"I'm sorry."

"Huh?" Whispered Misty.

"You okay?" Asked Ash.

"Yeah, I'm fine." Misty stood up. She quickly wiped her tears away.

"So…" Ash smiled. "You never have seen the world?"

"N-no…I read about you!" Said Misty quickly like she wanted to win a competition.

"Alright…alright…" Ash petted her on the head. "Tomorrow I'll take you out."

"Out? Like a date?"

"Not really. Dates are for people who are in love."

Misty frowned. Love…. love…it was a thing she understood very well.

"So, what do you say?" His voice snapped her out of her thoughts. "Ready to head back in there?"

He reached out with his hand.

Misty smiled and accepted his hands. "Yes, I'm ready."

"Cool."

They walked back into the classroom to learn something about the biology of Pokemon.

 _To be continued_


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

The next day Ash and his friends were standing by the gate about to go out.

"Wait, who are we waiting for?" Asked Dawn.

"Misty."

"Whoa, no way!" Said Paul. "She is coming too?!"

"Yeah. Does anyone have a problem with that?!" Said Ash.

"Uhm, I do." Said Gary. "That girl is nice, but I don't trust her."

"Really?" Said Ash. "Come on guys. Just try to be friendly against her. She slept the whole night in the library and ate alone in the kitchen."

"What did she eat?" Asked Paul.

"Not much. Just some soup."

"So she can eat human food?"

"Yes."

"Oh."

Misty walked nervously towards them. She saw everyone stare at her.

"Misty!" Said Ash friendly. "You ready?"

"I guess…."

Ash grinned. "Okay, let's go to the mall!"

"Wait!" Drake ran towards them.

"Dad?"

"You guys can't just go out now! Those people are still looking for her! They are out there!"

Misty looked down.

"But we aren't going into the woods, just to the mall!" Said Dawn.

"They are everywhere." Said Misty. "Aren't they?"

"Miss Williams." Said Drake. "You need to stay inside. I'm already trying to get in contact with your father."

"What?!"

"Yeah, this academy is not safe with a werewolf."

"I'm not going." Misty folded her arms.

"Well, when I get in contact with your family, You are going home, and you will-"

"I'm never going home!" Yelled Misty and she ran back inside.

* * *

Misty ran and ran until she was in some kind of library.

She stopped to catch her breath.

"A library…" Misty looked around. Books were surrounding her. She walked around, sometimes grabbing a book and reading it, but tossing it aside.

"Hey, you should be more careful!"

Misty jumped up. A boy with green hair and green eyes was leaning against a wall.

"Who the hell are you?" Whispered Misty.

"The name is Drew. You've must be Misty. The werewolf."

Misty rolled her eyes. "What ever. Let me guess, you are a vampire and hate werewolves."

"What?" Drew held his hands up. "No, by no means. I think werewolves are interesting. Plus, I am not a vampire."

"Not?"

"I am a normal human being."

Misty bit her lip. A normal human? What was he doing here?

"Why are you here?" Asked Misty.

"I live here. In this academy. I was once kidnapped as an infant. But the vampire who kidnapped me died. So now I just attend classes and wander around. Most of my time I spend in this library. At first I was an outcast as well. I know how you-"

"You don't know how I feel, Drew!" Said Misty. "Soon my father will be here…"

"At least you have a family…mine already thinks I'm dead. I have no-one."

"I-I'm so sorry, D-drew…" Whispered Misty. "But…my family isn't….nice."

* * *

"Dad, Wait up!"

Ash ran after his father into his office.

Drake ignored him and grabbed a phone. Ash gasped.

"You are not going to call him, are you?"

"I'm going to call and ask him if we can his daughter back without a fight."

Drake grabbed his cell phone to and sighed. He made the call. Soon someone picked up. A grumble and some cursing were heard.

"Hello?"

Drake swallowed nervously. "Hello? Giovanni? This is D-drake."

"Drake? What do you want vampire. I'm really busy." Said Giovanni. The man sounded irritated so Drake tried his best not to mess up.

"There is a girl here…you know…your daughter…"

Immediately Giovanni tensed up. He let out a breath, so loud that even Ash could hear it. Drake grabbed the desk with his other hand.

"Is she there?!" Yelled Giovanni. "Did you bastards hurt her?"

"N-no?"

"I'm coming right over!"

"Shit!" Yelled Drake. He slammed the phone on his desk, making Ash almost jump. "He is coming over! Fuck! Ash, get her! NOW!"

* * *

"So, that is why water Pokémon are weak against fire."

Misty sighed. Drew told her more about water Pokémon than her books. How long did she listen? Drew smiled. Finally someone listened to his stories. Most vampires wouldn't listen or even care…but she…

Suddenly the door slammed open. Ash was standing in the doorway; sweat dripping from his fore head.

"Misty, you have to come! Now!"

The girl sighed as she stood up. Ash motioned for her to quicken her pace. But just for fun, she went as slow as she could. As soon as she was by the door, he grabbed her by her wrist and dragged her along. Drew smiled a little. Finally something seemed to happen at this school. And that something was Misty.

* * *

Drake told the student to all go inside. He even told the teachers to stay in.

Only he, Ash and Misty were standing outside by the gate. Nothing was heard. Misty knew exactly why she needed to be out here. She thought of running away, but Ash was holding her wrist very tightly. So tightly that he might be able to break it.

Suddenly the gates went open. A tall man with a black suit and two companions walked towards them.

Giovanni was his name. A man who was feared by many in the vampire and werewolf world. He and Drake used to be buddies, but when the werewolf betrayed the vampire…they were never the same again.

"MISTYC AYAWA WILLIAMS!"

Misty cringed at his voice. Giovanni walked towards her. Ash quickly released her wrist and took a few steps back.

"What were you doing running away! I told you to stay in your room!"

"B-but I was j-just…"

Giovanni grabbed her roughly by her shoulder. "Your mother and I were worried sick! Did you even think about that?!"

"No, because I was running from your goons." Misty looked at the two other people. Giovanni also looked at his two companions but with an angry stare.

"She was really quick boss." Said Cassidy, a woman with blonde hair. She was together with the other man, named Buk…I mean Butch, one of his favourites. They were always asked for the most important jobs. But Misty didn't like them. The two were always very aggressive towards her, only treating her with respect when the boss was near.

"You guys were just to slow. Unless…." Giovanni now looked at Misty. "She is improving."

"Improving?" Asked Ash. Giovanni slowly turned his attention to the boy. He slowly walked towards him.

"So and who is this little cute vampire, Drake?"

"My n-name is Ash…"

"Ash…."

Before Giovanni could act Misty jumped in front of him.

"Dad! Leave him out of this! Now, you found me, didn't you?! Just take me back!"

"Fine. But when we get home you will be punished."

Misty nervously swallowed a few times. Giovanni turned into a giant were wolf. Fangs so big that it could snap your neck in two, eyes yellow and the same grey fur. The other two turned also into wolves, but not as big as Giovanni. Misty walked over to them and sat down on Giovanni's back. The werewolves growled and then leaped away.

"Dad…" Said Ash. "You have a lot to explain to me!"

"I do, huh? Well then…follow me, son."

* * *

Misty walked after her father into the living room.

"I just wanted to see the world!" Yelled Misty.

"You can do that when you know how to use your strength!" Yelled Giovanni.

Misty wanted to yell some more when suddenly a soft, but strong voice interrupted her.

"Mistyc? Is that you?"

A woman with beautiful blue eyes, silver hair, a purple dress and a pale skin walked into the room. Tears welled up in her eyes and she pulled Misty into a hug. It was Athena, her mother. Her sisters, Daisy, Lily and Violet were al looking from a corner.

"Where were you? I was so worried…"

"I was just…I wanted to see the world! So I got onto the vampire academy…"

"Hold on, you went to the vampire academy?!" Yelled Athena.

"I was looking for help…"

"Which you didn't need." Said Giovanni. "You are a werewolf. Your wounds weren't that bad…"

"I was exhausted." Said Misty.

Athena sighed. "Just get back to your home, Mistyc."

"It's Misty. And I'm not going back to my room."

"Yes you are." Said Athena. "Now."

"No." Whispered Misty with a small voice.

Athena grew irritated. She nodded towards Butch and Cassidy. The two walked to Misty and each grabbed an arm. Without resistance they walked Misty back to her room. Since Misty knew that they could kill her if she didn't want to.

"We should keep a better eye on her." Said Giovanni.

Athena bit on her lip. "Honey, we can't monitor her all day, that girl is as smart as a dog."

"She is a dog."

"Yes, but…." Athena sat down on the couch. "We can't keep her here forever. I love her with all my heart. Plus, keeping her in her room won't be helping. What when she grows up? She will be one of the strongest werewolves by then. She could kill her whole pack in a fit of rage, just like-"

"Okay, okay!" Giovanni sat down next to her. "What if I train her?"

"Train her?"

"In agility, power...she won't go out anymore, but she will learn how to properly be a werewolf. And I even get to spend time with my little girl."

* * *

Ash sat in his dad's office. Drake sat behind his desk. Red had called him to his office for something.

"Ash…"

"Dad, I'm worried about Misty!"

"You shouldn't be Ash." Said Drake

"Then why did you call me here?"

Drake stood up. "You know that the werewolves are our enemy..."

"I know, but-"

"And you know...that one day...you will take this school over..."

"I know."

"And that if there would be a war between vampires and werewolves...this school isn't safe anymore." Said Drake. He put his hand onto Ash his shoulder.

Ash raised his eyebrows. "Dad, I know all this, why are you telling me this?"

"Because...Misty is probably the most strongest werewolf out there. I've never seen such a powerful creature...and she wasn't even in her final form."

"Final form?"

"They never tell you this. But a werewolf can change whenever they want. However, when there is a full moon...they change into their true form. Which sometimes might be terrifying, even for you."

Ash nodded. "Yes, I know."

Drake slammed the table with his fist. "No, you don't know! The werewolf in its final form is hard to defeat. They are quick, powerful and only care for blood.  
I could only defeat Misty with a unconscious-beam...she would have killed you other wise. Now imagine her, but even faster than the eye can see and more powerful. And I could barely defeat her then."

Ash looked down. "Do...I need to kill her?"

Drake sighed. "Only when you need to Ash. Only when you need to."

* * *

Misty sat down in her room. She hated this. She was always being locked up in her room. Her father thought that she needed to be protected against the world? Well she didn't. She could take care of herself!

She stood up. Her window was small, she wouldn't be able to fit. But if she could make a hole or something...

Misty transformed into her wolf form. She took a few steps back, ran forward and shoved herself against the window. The window broke down immediately. The wall started to have cracks too. Misty hit the wall again and again and again...eventually the wall broke down, leaving a giant gap.

She looked down. She wasn't too high, she could jump.

"Mistyc?" Giovanni knocked onto the door. "What are you doing there?"

Okay, now she had to jump.

Misty jumped down. She fell through leaves and hit the ground hard. She stood up again, quickly running away from her home.

"I'm coming in!" Yelled Giovanni. He busted through the door. He panicked when he saw the giant hole in the wall and Misty missing.

Misty ran through the forest. Soon they would...her fear was confirmed when she heard growling behind her. She knew that it was Cassidy and Butch. Those two would always try to capture her. Misty jumped over a broken tree branch. She tried to zig-zag but those two were smart.  
The two followed her all the way to a big waterfall. Misty stopped right on a rock, looking down.

"Misty!" Growled Butch. "There is no way for you to escape now! We both know that you are to scared to jump!"

Cassidy nodded. "So, how about you come here, then we'll act nice. Hell ,maybe your father won't hurt ya."

"Bite my ass." Growled Misty back.

She turned around and leaped down. Butch and Cassidy cursed. Misty fell down into the water. Her mouth filled with water and her vision blurred...

* * *

Ash walked out of class. He was thinking about the werewolves. If there was going to be a war...

"Ash!"

Dawn started to walk next to him.

"You are totally dazing out! You okay?" she asked.

Ash smiled. "Yeah."

"Were you thinking about Misty? I'm sure she is fine."

"No that's not it." Ash looked up. "I was just worried about..." He quickly stopped talking. He looked forward again. He couldn't tell her, it would only worry her.

They walked along in silence for a while.

"You know." Dawn spoke up. "You can tell me, Ash. If something's bothering you."

"Nothing is bothering me."

"Okay! Look!" Dawn grabbed a poke ball from her pocket. " I got my Pokemon as a gift from my mum!"

Ash fell over in anime-style. "Really?! I thought that you cared about my problems!"

Dawn smiled at him, holding the poke ball to her chest. "I care about my piplup! It's a water type."

Ash rubbed his head. He looked annoyed at Dawn.

"But I have to go, see you later!" Dawn ran in another direction.

Ash sighed. Why couldn't he have a Pokemon? He had always admired Poke-trainers. But his father told him that a Pokemon was unnecessary and expensive. Yet, most students had a Pokemon.

He kicked against a little rock. He had to give up on having a Pokemon for now...

Ash sighed. He decided to go the mall for now. Classes were over for today. He could look at the Pokemon in the pet store.

* * *

Misty opened her eyes.

She was on land...the last thing she remembered was a lot of water...but..how did she survive that?

"Hey there..."

Misty looked up. She saw a girl with brown hair, sitting in the grass, leaning against a tree.

"Where am..." Misty shook. She jumped up. Thank goodness! She was in her human form!

"You are in my forest. I was just walking to home, when I saw you washed up. You were really injured." The girl stood up. She bowed down. "My name is May. I'm a werewolf, just like you."

"Huh?"

"You were in your wolf form when you were washed up. Plus, you are Giovanni's daughter, right?"

"How...How..." Misty stammered.

"Well, I'm part of the pack." May said. Misty immediately was alarmed. However May saw this. "Don't be alarmed. I won't bring you back, Misty. I just bandaged your wounds."

"Wounds..." Misty almost fell over, but May caught her.

"Whoa, careful. Sit down, Misty." Misty sat down. May handed her an apple. "You almost drowned..."

"Yeah, well I'm not going home. Never again."

"I'm not going to send you home." May reached into her pocket. She grabbed a hand full of cash. She then gave it to Misty. "Here. The city is that way."

"C-city?" Misty blinked a few times.

"Yes?"

"I've never been to one..."

"What!" May exclaimed. "You have never been in a city?!" Misty shook her head. "What the hell?! I'm taking you there right now!"

"But you were just-"

"Nah, I was taking a stroll, nothing special." May grabbed her hand. "Now, let's go! There is so much to see, Misty! Oh, like a mall!"

"Mall?"

"Yeah! Come on, let's go!"

* * *

Ash walked through the pokemon store. He saw all kinds of cute Pokemon. But...they were all too expensive.

He sighed and walked out of the store. He just had to give up on his dream of being a trainer. Plus he was a vampire.

Ash sighed and leaned against a wall. Two little human girls ran past him.

 _What was I even thinking?_

"Aaargh!" Ash put the back of his head against the wall. He was really irritated. What was he going to do now?!

"Pika?"

Ash looked down. A small yellow rat looked up at him. Ash decided to ignore the little Pokemon. It was a Pikachu. Probably looking for it's trainer.

The pikachu sparked a little bit of electricity.

"What do you want?" Said Ash. The pikachu tucked at his pants. Ash decided to walk away from it, but it followed him.

Ash now started to walk faster and faster and faster. He walked around corners, through the crowd, down a flight of stairs...He stopped in front of an ice cream shop. He looked. Pikachu was no longer behind him. Ash sighed and was about to walk further, when he saw the Pokemon standing in front of him.

"What do you want?" Said Ash.

"Pikapi?"

"What are you even saying?" Ash sighed and rubbed his head. "Do you have a trainer?"

Pikachu shook his head. "Pi. Pika..."

"Really, what are you saying? My name? Well...I'm Ash."

"Pikapi!"

Ash sighed. "So that's your nickname for me now, huh?" Pikachu nodded. "Alright then. You can come if you want."

Pikachu smiled. He jumped ont Ash his shoulder. "Chaa!"

"So, we're buddies now?"

"Pika!"

Ash smiled. He never had a Pokemon. Hopefully his dad would approve.

He suddenly stopped within his tracks when he saw a certain red head sitting on a bench. She was holding an ice cone in her hand and happily talking a another woman. He walked towards them and stopped in front of her.

"Misty!"

"Ash?"

* * *

Drake was sitting in his office. Classes were already over. A few hours ago, he just saw Ash leaving. He knew his son wanted a Pokemon, but dragging Pokemon into the dark world of vampires and werwolves? He though that it was too risky, too dangerous. Maybe Ash didn't knew, but he once had a Bulbasaur. And his Pokemon, his friend, died because of him...if only he could have stopped the werewolf that day...stopped those events...

The phone suddenly rang.

Drake quickly grabbed the phone. "Hello?"

"DRACULA!"

It was Giovanni's voice. He didn't sound too happy.

"Do you have her?!"

"Giovanni, calm down." Said Drake. "I don't know what you are talking about."

"Misty has escaped. Again." He could hear Giovanni chuckle. "She is a smart girl."

"Yeah, she must be. But I don't know where she is. Sorry." Said Drake.

"Alright, well I already send the troops out. If you see her wandering call me. Or I'll find you, vampire."

With that he hung up. Drake sighed and put the phone down. His hand went through his hair. What did Ash get himself into?

* * *

"Ash?"

Misty couldn't believe it. Here he was, standing in front of her...the vampire which she met at the school.

Ash gasped. "Misty? What are you doing here? I.."

Before he could talk further, May stood up and grabbed him by his wrist.

"Stay away from her, vampire."

"May!" Misty jumped up. "Stop! Ash is a friend of mine!"

"Friend?" said May and Ash both.

"Well...not exactly. But he is also not my enemy!"

May released his wrist. "You're in luck."

The girls then noticed Pikachu on his shoulder.

"Wait, you have a Pokemon?" Said Misty. "I didn't know that!"

"Well, actually."

"Such a cutie." Misty took Pikachu from him over. She put it on her lap and petted his head.

"Pika!"

"Aww!" May sat next to her. She wanted to pet his head, but stopped quickly. Pikachu sparked a little electricity, enough to make her stop her action.

"Well, I have a Pokemon."

"Cool." Said Misty. "And he is so cute! Can't I have him?"

"Pika!" Yelled Pikachu, agreeing with her.

"What no!" Ash sweat dropped. "Plus, what are you doing here?"

"Uh...I...I ran away..."

"Again?"

Misty stood up and put Pikachu down. "Yes. I'm done with being locked up all the time."

"Misty, you're not safe here." Said Ash with a serious tone in his voice. "And you don't want to go back..."

"Like hell." Said Misty.

"You could go to the academy. But my dad will send you back...so...what if...I hide you?"

"Hide me?"

"Yeah!" Said May. "If you're hidden then you're safe for now!"

"But...what if-"

"Nothing will happen." Ash reached out with his hand. "Promise."

"O-okay..."

* * *

After that they said goodbye to May. May promised not to tell anyone about them.

They walked back to the academy. They got back within a half hour. Misty hesitated as she saw the gate.

"Ash...how do we get in undetected?" Asked Misty.

"Easy." Ash grabbed her by her waist. "We teleport."

They disappeared for a second. Then they reappeared into Ash his room. Ash quickly shut his door. Misty curiously looked around. Pikachu looked around too.

"Okay, we need to be quiet for now." Said Ash.

Misty turned towards him. "Ash...I didn't know that you could teleport! Can every vampire do that?"

"No. But I can only do it when I concentrate."

"Uh. That's awesome..." Misty walked over to his desk. She grabbed a photo of Ash when he was 6. In the photo Ash was holding his bike. His face was dirty, but he had a big smile on his face. Misty smiled at this. "Cute."

"That was when I won a bike contest." Ash pointed at the picture.

Misty put the photo down. "Cool. I would show you a photo of me, but those are..." She stopped mid-sentence.

"Home?" Ash put his hand on her shoulder. "Doesn't it feel like home?"

"It feels like a prison." Said Misty cold.

Ash saw her eyes turn sad. He quickly decided to change the subject. "Mist! What do you want to eat tonight?!"

"Huh?"

"You must be hungry!" Ash waved his arms up and down.

"Uh...I would like...soup, I guess. And bread." Said Misty.

Ash nodded wildly. "Okay, you stay put! I'm going to get you some!"

He quickly left the room and locked the door behind him.

Misty put her hands on her hips. She gave Pikachu an odd look.

"Pika?"

"He is strange, huh?" She said.

 _To be continued_


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

Ash was sneaking around at school. At lunch he would disappear to his room and in the evening he wouldn't even come out.

And Dawn noticed his strange behavior.

One time when Ash was sneaking to his room during lunch again, Dawn followed him to his room. The door was shut, but she put her ear against it.

"Here you go, Misty." Ash gave her an apple and a sandwich.

"Thanks! I was hungry, right Pikachu?"

Dawn gasped. Misty! The werewolf girl!

Without hesitation Dawn forced the door down and barged into the room. Misty and Ash both looked up shocked.

"Dawn!" Yelled Ash surprised.

Misty let the sandwich fall out of her hand. The sandwich fell apart on the floor. She jumped up and hid behind Ash his back.

"I knew it! You're hiding the werewolf-girl!" Dawn pointed at Misty.

"She has a name, you know." Sneered Ash.

"I need to tell Drake!" Dawn was ready to storm off, but Misty grabbed her arm, stopping her in her tracks. Dawn turned around, her eyes turned red immediately. "Get your stinking hands off me! You damn dirty dog!"

"Please, don't call him!" Yelled Misty. "I can't go back!"

"Yeah right." Dawn her eyes turned back to their blue color.

"Hey, what is going..." Gary stopped mid-sentence. He raised his eyebrows when he saw Misty in the room."...on...Misty!"

Ash sweat dropped. At least Gary knew her name...but could this get any worse?

And it did.

Paul and Brock also appeared in the doorway. They both raised their eyebrows in surprise when they saw Misty.

"What the hell Ash?" Said Paul. "Bringing a dog here."

Misty jumped behind Ash again. She looked over his shoulder at the other students.

"Guys, please, I need you to keep this a secret." Said Ash.

Paul smirked. "Right..." He mockingly laughed. "Like we are ever going to keep this a secret! You are not going to hide a wolf, Ash! That girl is trouble and nothing more! We need to notify Drake right now!"

"And then what?" Said Brock to him. "The boss of the werewolves will kill us all and lock Misty up again. So I don't think that that's a good idea for now."

"Then what?" Said Dawn.

The buzzer went off. Lunchtime was over. All the students needed to return back to class. The gang split up and decided to go to class.

"What a mess..." Muttered Misty as soon as Ash was gone with the others.

"Pika!" Pikachu sat down on her lap. "Pikachu-pi pikachu!"

"Am I Pikachu-pi?"

Pikachu nodded happily.

"And then Ash is...Pika-pi?"

"Pi!" Pikachu chirped.

"How cute!" Said Misty. She grabbed Pikachu and hugged him tightly. Pikachu chirped happily and hugged her back.

Suddenly they heard a loud bang on the door. It was Drake!

"Who's in there?!" Yelled the vampire. "ASH?! OPEN UP NOW!"

Misty panicked. Shit, shit, shit, shit, shit, damn it! He was surely going to alarm her father if he saw her! She had to escape!

The door handle writhed up and down. Misty opened up the window. She looked down. It was to not too high for her, but students and teachers were walking down there.

"Pika?"

Misty ignored Pikachu's worry. She stood on the window frame, grabbed the ledge above her and climbed onto the roof.

Just then Drake barged into the room. He looked at Pikachu. "Hm? I thought I heard someone..."

Misty tried to keep her balance on the roof panels. But it was slippery and her feet gave out.

Misty cursed herself for her dumb decision. She closed her eyes as her body fell down.

Then someone grabbed her hand.

"Misty!" Yelled Ash. He quickly teleported to the roof and grabbed her hand.

"Ash!"

Her hand slowly slipped out of his.

"Misty, hold on..." Groaned Ash. She would die if he let her go...he needed to do something!

Before her hand slipped out, Ash teleported them both outside of the school gate. They both tumbled down into the soft grass. Ash rubbed his head and grinned. "Ah, that hurt." He stood up and looked at Misty, who was standing up while breathing heavily. "You okay?"

Misty nodded. "Y-yeah...th-thank you."

Ash petted her on her head. "Don't do something so stupid again, dog."

"Don't call me dog." Misty swatted his hand away.

"Fine. Mist."

Misty raised her eyebrows. Mist? Why would he call her that? Normally people...or actually werewolves, called her Mystic. Or something like that.

"I call you Mist since it is easier to pronounce." Explained Ash.

"How is that easier?!"

"Anyway..." Ash looked at the school. "I'm bored. Wanna go to town?"

Misty sighed. "Don't you have classes?"

"So? See this as a payback for saving you."

"Bu..." Ash put his hand over her mouth. Misty groaned and tried to put his hand off. Ash teleported them right into the mall. People were not looking at them, only a small girl pointed at them.

Ash slowly got his hand off Misty. Misty immediately hit him on his head.

"Stupid! Idiot! Fucker! Weirdo!"

Misty stopped yelling when Ash grabbed her wrist.

"Will you calm down?" He said. "We can't draw attention to us!"

She calmed a bit down. She let her arms hang down her sides. "Fine. Let's just hang out then? Okay?" She stuck her hand out.

Ash grinned. He acted as he was going to shake her hand, but he took his hand back at the last second. "Psych!" He laughed and ran away. Misty growled and chased after him through the crowd.

"Get back here, vampire!"

"Try me, werewolf!"

* * *

Giovanni growled annoyed as he slammed his phone down on his desk. His wife, Athena, massaged his shoulder. "Darling, calm down."

"How can I be calm when our little girl is out there?"

"You know that she is not a little girl anymo-"

Giovanni slammed his fist on the desk. He stepped away from her. "I know! She is a freaking big wolf with powers beyond our capability! Who knows who she will kill! She never had a first kill yet!"

"Look..." Athena sat down on his desk. She threw her hair back and looked out of the window at the sun. "...we will find her. And when we do...we will protect her and make sure that she will be able to control her powers."

"You're right, darling...I love you." Giovanni pulled her in and kissed her passionate.

Just then the phone went off.

Giovanni pulled way , slightly annoyed, and grabbed the phone.

"Yes?"

"Boss, this is Cassidy. Butch and I spotted Mistyc in the city with a vampire."

"Vampire?" Giovanni asked. "What does he look like?"

"Brown eyes, dark hair. A student outfit. Nothing to special. He looks a little like Dracula though."

"Must be his son. Get back here, Cassidy. We are going to pay the academy a visit."

Without waiting for a answer he slammed the phone back on the desk. He calmly turned at Athena with a smile. "They've found her."

* * *

Misty and Ash were sitting on bench, eating ice cream. Ash pointed at something to distract Misty. When Misty looked away, he gave her ice cream a big lick. Misty blushed and her ice cream fell on her lap. Misty was ready to hit Ash when she noticed a big poster. It was a commercial for a new Pokemon water zoo. And it was in town! And open!

"Ash, a water zoo, come one!" Misty ignored the white stain on her dress and dragged Ash along with her.

They walked through a gate. They were in luck, it was free.

Inside there were all kinds of aquariums. Misty was looking her eyes out. She ran from aquarium to aquarium. Ash felt like he was looking after a child.

 _A child who never been outside._

He chuckled lightly. It was cute how she was looking at the world like everything was her first time. Even though she had read about everything, she still was amazed by a lot of things...

"Ash, hurry up!"

He walked after Misty who ran into the under water tunnel. (A tunnel where you can walk...Just like at sea world in scheveningen :) )

Ash was impressed too. He stared through the glass at a swimming Seadra. Misty looked at the little guy too. The Seadra shrieked when a giant Gyarados swam behind him. Misty shrieked too and hid behind Ash.

"Aahhh..."

"Hm?" Ash looked down at Misty. "Are you afraid of Gyarados?"

Misty was all shaken up. "Y-yes. I know that it's stupid...but I'm really scared..."

Ash grinned. He had an idea! He grabbed Misty and took her to another part, where there was one big aquarium.

At first Misty was confused. Then she saw people petting a Gyarados.

"Eek, what are they doing?" Yelled Misty.

The kids petting the Pokemon all looked at her strangely. "We're petting the Pokemon!" Said one guy. "Scaredy cat!"

"I'm not scared!" Yelled Misty with a blush.

"Then pet him!"

Misty shakily reached out with her hand to the gyarados. But when the Pokemon breathed loudly, she ran away screaming. Ash quickly chased after her.

"What a woos." Said one of the children.

* * *

Outside of the water zoo Misty ran through the crowd. Ash was chasing her. He couldn't keep up and lost Misty in the crowd.

Misty ran and ran with tears in her eyes. She ran into an alleyway and stopped.

Her heart was pounding. Why was she so afraid? Why couldn't she fight for herself?

"Hey, let go!"

Misty looked to her right to see a woman with brown hair being corned by two men. One of the men just grabbed her wrist. Misty knew that they were trouble for the poor girl. She might not know much, but she did know when people were attacking someone. Misty gathered all of her courage and walked to the two men.

"Excuse me."

The two men now looked at her. They raised their eyebrows and started to laugh.

"Hahaha, a girl standing up to us!"

"Scram kid!" Yelled the other.

Misty did her best to hold her anger back. She pulled the girl away by her arm from the guys.

"You two were harassing this poor woman. You two should scram." Said Misty.

The guys stopped laughing. Their expressions turned dark.

The woman thanked Misty and ran away. Misty sighed in relief. She was happy that the girl got away unhurt. Misty was about to leave when one of the man grabbed her wrist and slammed her into the wall.

"Sorry, sweetheart, but you scared our girl away!" Said one of the men.

Misty growled. "I saved her from you punks! Let me go!"

"No can do. We need to teach you a lesson, bitch!"

He kicked a wall right to her face. Misty covered her ears. She shrieked in fear. The man laughed and grabbed her by her hair. His breath stank and he was not pretty. Misty tried to wriggle free, but he just tugged harder on her hear, making her cringe.

But all of a sudden they heard a voice calling out.

"Hey!"

The man released Misty. She fell to the ground. She looked at her left.

Ash was standing there. He had an expression like never before.

"Ash..." Whispered Misty. "No..."

"Look who she send, her boyfriend!" The two guys grinned.

Ash ignored them. He was too angry that they had hurt Misty. Thank goodness a woman they hurt told him that Misty was here.

"He is not my boyfriend!" Said Misty.

One of the guys pulled her up by her arm. "Right...so he would mind if I do...this!"

He punched Misty down her stomach. Misty wanted to scream, but the air was kicked right out of her lungs. The man let her go. Misty slit down on the ground. She held her stomach in pain and was coughing.

Ash moved within one second to the guy. He grabbed him by his neck.

"Whoa, what the fuck!" Yelled the other guy.

Ash turned his head towards him. The man shrieked. Ash had red eyes and his fangs were showing.

The crackling of the men's bones send shivers down Misty's spine.

Ash snapped his neck like a twig. He threw the man's body on the ground and went for the other.

"Wait-"

Ash sunk his teeth into the man's neck. He dug his teeth so deep that he broke the neck. Ash grabbed the man's head and pulled it off his neck.

Blood gushed out of the head. Ash simply threw it away. Blood was all over his mouth and clothes.

He turned around to see that Misty was running away.

Ash hesitated no moment and teleported after her.

* * *

Misty ran as fast as she could. Ash...he killed those men in cold blood...it was like he had lost his mind. He...he...

She ran into the woods to a nearby river. She stopped and threw up in the river. The stream took her throw up further. She just stood up again , when Ash teleported a few feet away from her.

"Misty-"

"No, stay away!" Screamed Misty. She held her hands out as she was motioning for him to stay away.

Ash slowly walked towards her. "Mist, I was protecting you. I had no intend to hurt you."

"You killed those men."

"They hurt you."

"But you-"

"I know!" Yelled Ash. "But this is how the world is for vampires and werewolves! When someone hurts your friend, you let them pay. That is how the world works. Now you may not know that, since you were locked up in your room, but the world can be a cruel place!"

Misty looked down at his t-shirt. "Well..." She sighed. "We better clean you up, Ash."

They soaked his white t-shirt in the water, cleaning the blood off. Ash also washed his hair and face. After they hung his t-shirt up in a branch to dry and were staring at the sun set. They were both laying in the soft grass. Ash had just closed his eyes.

"Ash?"

"Hm?" Ash opened up one eye.

"Thanks for today. I really had fun."

"You did? Geez..."

Misty leaned on her elbow. "What?"

"You've been scared by a Gyarados, attacked by two men and scared to death...you call that fun?"

"Yes!" Misty giggled.

Ash rolled his eyes. He was not happy. Yes, he had fun with her up until he killed the two men...He didn't even know that he was capable of such a thing...

Misty rolled over to him. She pushed herself up with her hand and was now hovering over his face.

"You should smile more."

"Uh?"

"You have a really pretty smile." Said Misty with a serious look.

Ash grinned. He grabbed Misty by her waist and rolled her over so that he was on top.

"Ash!"

"What? I'm laughing now, right?"

Misty blushed and looked away. "Dumbass."

"Maybe I should bite you so that you can become a vampire."

"Yeah, no way!" Misty pushed Ash away. And before they knew it they were rolling over the grass, playing and fighting each other.

But Ash finally got the upper hand. He looked down at Misty. The last light of the day hit her perfectly, making her gorgeous. She was looking away with a red face. She seemed really embarrassed and was even trembling slightly. Was she scared? She couldn't be...he had to make a joke or something!

He was about to say something when Misty spoke up.

"Ash, get off."

"R-right...but first!"

Ash went down to her neck and kissed her down there. As Misty was even more red, Ash quickly jumped up and put his t-shirt on.

"What the hell..." Misty jumped up. She walked over to Ash. "...Was that?!"

"I said I would turn you into a vampire, didn't I?"

"With a kiss on my neck? Why don't you be a man and kiss me on my lips if you dare..t...o..." Misty stopped when she realized her sentence. She began flailing her arms up and down in panic. "That was not what I meant, you see..."

Ash buttoned up his t-shirt. It had dried rather quick. "I don't kiss slobbering dogs, Mist."

Misty stopped flailing with her hands. She froze in utter shock. "What?!"

"Like I said; I don't kiss dogs. That's gross."

"You're gross." Said Misty in response.

Ash sighed. He put his hand on her shoulder. "Great come back, dear. But we should get going, it's getting dark."

Without another word they teleported back to the Academy.

Unknowing what would await them there.

* * *

Drake was waiting by the gate for Giovanni. The werewolf had called him up and talked so quickly that Red just told him to come.

Now Red was waiting for him. Pikachu was sitting in the grass next to him.

They both got a little tense when they saw Giovanni and his two goons walking to them.

"Dracula! Where is my daughter!" Yelled Giovanni. He looked more angry than ever.

"I don't know." Said Drake.

"Funny." Giovanni showed him the pictures. "It looks like you should."

"Ash! Dammit, what was that fool thinking?" Cursed Drake.

Giovanni groaned. Vampires really were dumb creatures...

Just then Ash appeared by the gate with Misty. They were both shocked to see their parents looking angrily at them.

"ASHTON REGINALD KETCHUM!" Yelled Drake.

Ash cringed.

"MISTYC AYAWA WILLIAMS!" Yelled Giovanni.

Misty cringed as well.

Giovanni grabbed her by her arm away from Ash.

"Don't you touch her again, vampire."

"I have a name, you know." Muttered Ash.

Giovanni his eyes lit up. He let go of Misty and stepped closer to Ash. He looked down at the teenager. Ash was "Looks like this little guy got some attitude."

He noticed a little bloodstain on Ash his t-shirt. He also saw that Misty was a little bruised. Giovanni narrowed his eyes.

"Did you hurt her?!"

Ash raised his eyebrows. "No."

"Don't lie, brat!" He grabbed Ash by his collar.

"Dad, stop!" Misty pushed her father away from Ash. She spread her arms out in front of Ash as she was protecting him. "He didn't hurt me, some goons did. But Ash protected me! He saved me by killing the bad guys!"

Giovanni clenched his fists. He tried his best to keep his rage in. "Your son...Drake...did he kill people in front of Misty?!"

"So what if I did?" Yelled Ash. "I also took her to a zoo and gave her ice cream! I was showing her the world instead of locking her in! What kind of father does that?!"

"Are you looking for a fight?" Giovanni growled.

"Stop it." Now Drake finally spoke up. "Both of you. Ash, Misty is our enemy. And you are forbidden from seeing her again."

"And Misty too." Giovanni was about to grab Misty, but she hid behind Ash.

She realized her mistake too late. Giovanni grabbed Ash up by his neck. He threw the boy a few feet away. Misty gasped. But he quickly threw her over his shoulder. Misty struggled to get free, but to no avail. Giovanni and his goons calmly said goodbye to Drake and walked off.

Drake ran to his son. Ash was not wounded, but was coughing heavily.

"Ash, are you alright my son?"

"Aah...yeah, I'm okay." Said Ash with a hoarse voice. "He is really strong dad."

"Right. Well, don't try something like that ever again." Drake looked up at the night sky. "They are dangerous."

* * *

"Dad, let me out!"

Misty was locked up in her room again. But this time her window had was made out of metal, instead of glass.

And Misty had a special collar on that would zap her if she tried to get of the property.

Misty sat down on her bed. She hated this. She wanted to see Ash. He was her first friend and now she couldn't see him.

She looked up when her father entered her room.

"Mistyc." He looked down on her with a cold stare. Misty knew that she was in trouble. "Why do you disobey me? You used be such a good daughter."

"I just want out!" Said Misty.

Giovanni sighed. "Then why..."

"I want to go to Ash!"

Giovanni his face even hardened more. He should have known. Misty was getting interested in boys. Well, she would not be dirtied by some gross vampire!

"I see."

Without another word Giovanni quickly left and locked the heavy door behind him.

Misty sniffed and laid down on her bed. She buried her head in her pillows.

Meanwhile Giovanni walked over to his wife and other daughters.

"And?" Asked Athena.

"Misty is getting interested in boys." Said Giovanni.

Daisy smiled smugly. "Awwww...how cute!"

Giovanni petted her on the head. "Yes, Daisy. But we must act fast. We need her to fall in love with a werewolf."

"How about Rudy?" Asked Athena.

Giovanni turned to his wife. Rudy? Right, the boy was from a wealthy family. He was also good mannered and from a high status.

"I suppose. Let's get him!"

"Right!"

Everyone except Daisy were happy. Did they really thought that Misty would just fall in love like that? Misty might be a teenager, but her little sis was not dumb!

Daisy walked to Misty's room. She should just talk with her little sister. Daisy opened up the door to see Misty laying on her bed with her head in her pillow.

"Misty? Are you like okay?" Asked Daisy.

Misty looked up. She sat up on her knees. "No, not really. What dad is doing is so unfair!"

"I know, but he is just worried. And he wants to protect you."

"As if! I just want to see more of the world!"

Daisy petted her little sister on her head. "One day you will Misty. Then you will see everything!"

Misty shoved her away playfully. Daisy grabbed her little sister and started to tickle her.

"Dais, sto-op!"

Misty tried pushing Daisy away. Daisy laughed as Misty struggled. She loved teasing her sister.

But as the sisters were playing together a knock on the door was heard.

Daisy and Misty jumped up. They both quickly straightened their clothes.

Athena opened the door up. "Girls...Misty we want you to meet someone."

"Uh?"

They both walked after their mother to the big living room of the family. Other werewolves bowed down as they walked by.

"We'd like you to meet Rudy."

In the living room was their family and Rudy, a man from around Misty's age. He walked towards Misty and planted a kiss on her hand.

"My name is Rudy Dart the fifth. You may call me Rudy, beautiful."

"Right." Misty pulled her hand back.

Giovanni shot her a glare. "Misty! Show some manners!"

Misty shot him a glare back. Was she supposed to like Rudy or something?

"What is he here for?" Asked Misty.

Giovanni and Athena looked away awkwardly. Daisy, Lilly and Violet all were uncomfortable as well.

"Why I am here to become your partner." Said Rudy.

"Hm?" Misty didn't get it.

"In marriage."

Misty tensed up. She slowly turned around at her father. Her face showed so much anger that even shocked Athena a little.

"Dad...can we have a little...chat?!"

Everyone left the room except for Giovanni and Misty.

"How could you do this?!" Yelled Misty.

Giovanni remained calm under her outburst. "What?"

"Giving my hand in marriage to that...that...that buffoon!"

"Rudy Dart is from a wealthy family. He is also a werewolf." Said Giovanni. "He is a good boy and a real gentlemen. You are in good hands, Misty."

"Good hands?!"

"Yes." Giovanni put his hand on her shoulder. "And I expect you to show some gratitude."

Misty clenched her fists. "I'm not..."

Giovanni roughly put her chin up, so that he could look her right into her eyes.

"Mistyc, listen well. You are one of the strongest werewolves. We don't even know how strong you are. But we are family and know that you are not an evil beast. You have feelings, like everyone. Yet, you cannot fall in love with a vampire. Vampires are our enemies, you know what they can do."

"I'm not in love with that idiot..." Muttered Misty.

Giovanni let go of her. He smiled at her. The girl was still in denial with her own feelings.

"Anyway, I just wish the best for you and your sisters. You know that... right?!"

"Yes sir."

"Good girl. You are dismissed."

Misty stepped out of the living room. Her mother ran past her into the living room. She probably was worried about her father.

Misty walked past everyone down the hallway. Some people bowed, others were doing chores or talking with each other. A lot of them were also whispering about her. Cassidy and Butch both shot her a glare. Those two really did not like her...

"Wait, Misty!"

She turned around. Rudy ran up to her. What did that guy want?

"I was wondering if you wanted to see the stars with me tonight." Said Rudy.

"Right...look, Rudy."

"It was not a question. I insist that we watch the stars together."

Misty sighed. "Okay, okay..."

Rudy grabbed her hand. "Let us go up the balcony."

He took her to the big balcony. At home they had a giant balcony. Normally her father and mother would be staring at the stars together, but this time he had given Rudy the permission to take his daughter up the balcony. It would help their relationship, he told Rudy.

They finally got to the balcony. Misty quickly retracted her hand and looked up at the stars. She was wondering what Ash was doing right now.

"You are so beautiful, Misty." Said Rudy.

Misty blushed slightly. "Uh...thanks..." Rudy chuckled a little. Misty turned to face him. "What are you smiling about?!"

"Nothing."

"What? No come on, Rudy, tell me!"

"It's just...you don't meet many ladies who have such a strong character."

Misty her face became entirely red. She nervously looked away.

Rudy put his hand on her cheek. Misty had to admit, he didn't look bad. (He was just a tool)

He slowly moved closer. Misty quickly pushed him away.

"Sorry Rudy...I...I'm just not ready yet..." Said Misty.

"Oh..." He awkwardly moved away. "I...I understand...sorry."

"Oh, no! It's okay!"

"Right, well, I should go." Rudy walked back inside.

Misty stayed behind and looked up into the sky. Her hand went to her collar. There was no way that she would see the world ever again. She sighed and hung her head low. Her life sucked.

"Hey, you okay?"

Misty looked up. Her eyes widened. She could not believe who was standing next to her. His raven back hair, his brown sweet eyes...

"Ash-!" Misty quickly stopped talking.

"Missed me?" Asked the vampire laughing. "I-"

Misty covered his mouth. "Shut your mouth. If dad finds out...how did you even get here?!"

Ash calmly removed her hand from his mouth.

"Ah, don't be so scared. It's not like werewolves can smell me."

Misty sighed. That was exactly what they could do.

Ash petted her on her head. "It sucks huh?" He looked up at the sky. "That werewolves and vampires can't get along."

"Yeah. And that I'm getting married." Said Misty.

"You are getting married?!"

"Yup."

Ash clenched his fist. "That's idiotic! Why would they decide that?"

"My dad thinks that I like boys. And that with marrying one of our own, my future will be secure...or something like that..."

"And you don't like boys?"

"Hell no."

Ash suddenly stepped behind her. He closed in on her and whispered in her ear. "Are you sure that you don't like guys?"

Misty turned around. "As if..." They were really close. Misty her heartbeat quickened when he even moved closer. Ash tilted his head. He looked down at her lips. Misty stayed frozen as she didn't knew what to do. "Ash..." She whispered. She put her hands against his chest. He moved closer and closer. Misty shrieked and closed her eyes.

And Ash kissed her. This time not on her neck, but on her lips. He slowly opened up his mouth. Misty did the same and soon they were french-kissing. Her mind went blank. It was like the world didn't exist anymore. Like all her problems were washed away. But the kiss was quickly over. They both parted, breathing heavily.

"Wow..." Whispered Ash.

Misty looked away nervously. She didn't knew what to say.

"Misty...you..."

"MISTY! DINNER!"

They both cringed at the voice of Giovanni.

"Oh god, I should go!" Said Ash.

He quickly gave Misty, who was still in shock, a quick kiss on her forehead and teleported away.

* * *

Misty sat down at the dinner table. Her mother, father, Daisy, Lilly, Violet and Rudy were all sitting at the table.

Meat was prepared for them with vegetables and sauce.

After praying they all went to eat. Misty was not paying attention to anything. She was just sighing and playing with her food.

"Mistyc, is something the matter?" Asked Athene to her youngest daughter.

Misty didn't hear her. She just kept blushing and staring towards nothing.

"Misty!"

"Hm? Oh, mom...I did my homework already..."

Lilly waved with her hand in front of Misty's face. She got no reaction.

Giovanni raised his eyebrows at Rudy. "Do you know..."

"Sorry, sir, I have no idea. When I left she was...normal." Said Rudy.

Giovanni stood up. "Then she might be sick." He grabbed Misty by her hand and dragged her out of the dining room.

He took his daughter all the way to the infirmary.

A nurse there looked at Misty.

"And?" Asked Giovanni with worry. Even though he could be strict for his daughter, he cared about her. When she was little he would make sure that she would play with other kids as much as possible.

"I see nothing." Said the nurse. "Mistyc is just in love..."

As the nurse left Giovanni turned to his daughter. In love? Misty?

"Misty?"

"Yes, father?" Asked Misty.

"Are you in love...with Rudy?"

Misty giggled. "Rudy? Rudy?! No way!"

She stopped laughing when she saw how serious her father was.

"I...uh...of course I like Rudy and-"

"Oh, quit your lying." Said Giovanni. "Who is the boy you like? Is it someone from the pack?!"

Misty looked down and shook her head. Giovanni grabbed her by her shoulders.

"WHO IS IT THEN?!"

Misty looked away. She couldn't tell him...

"Boss!" Butch and Cassidy ran into the infirmary.

Giovanni turned around. "WHAT?!"

Butch shrieked and hid behind Cassidy. Cassidy rolled her eyes and gave Giovanni some pictures.

Giovanni turned red. He almost crumbled the photo's in his hands. Cassidy and Butch both made a quick bow and walked out. Giovanni turned back to Misty, who was looking down. He showed her the picture.

It was a photo of Ash kissing Misty. Taken from above.

Misty trembled. "D-dad...this is not what..."

"YOU KISSED A VAMPIRE?!"

"I didn't do it on purpose."

"WAS IT THAT ASH?!"

Misty nodded silently.

Giovanni hit a wall with his fist. "That damn vampire! I'm going to kill them!"

"Them?" Asked Misty.

"I will take down every vampire!"

"No!" Misty grabbed his arm. "You can't hurt them! They aren't all bad!"

Giovanni shook her off and stormed out of his office.

TO BE CONTINUED


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

"DRACULA!"

Giovanni stormed into the school with his two goons. All the students got scared and hid in their rooms. But Drake stepped out of his office.

"What are you doing here?!" Yelled Drake. "You know that werewolves around allowed-"

Giovanni grabbed Drake by his collar and held his face close. "Oh and vampires are allowed on our property?"

Drake pushed him away.

"What are you talking about, Giovanni?"

"I'm talking about this!" Giovanni showed him the picture of Ash and Misty.

"Ash?" Muttered Drake.

"He kissed her! That monster touched my daughter!" Yelled Giovanni in anger.

"Dad?" Ash walked into the hallway. "What's going on?"

"YOU!"

Giovanni was in a flash by him. He grabbed him by his collar and held him up against the wall.

"You kissed my daughter!"

Ash grasped the man's wrist, trying to break free. But the werewolf was stronger than him. Ash nearly choked.

"HEY!" Drake pulled Giovanni away from his son. Giovanni slammed against a wall and Ash fell down onto the floor. He stood up coughing.

"Calm down!"

"Don't tell me to calm down! This is war!" Said Giovanni. He pointed his finger at Drake. "Next week on wednesday we will attack in the forest in front of this school! Get your strongest vampires out there, because we will get our strongest werewolf out here!"

"Misty?" Whispered Ash. He shook his head and yelled at Giovanni; "Are you using Misty for a damn battle?!"

Giovanni looked down at Ash. He wore a dark expression on his face. His eyes were gleaming with anger.

"I'm not using her, you disgusting vampire. That girl wants to kill vampires. It's in her blood."

Ash gritted his teeth. He wanted to say something...but he shouldn't...not now.

Giovanni felt that the vampire would say something when he would talk about Misty, but the vampire was holding back. He smirked a little at this.

"Which time?"

Giovanni turned around to face Drake, who asked the question.

"12 o'clock." Said Giovanni. "Not a second later."

He turned around and calmly walked out with his goons.

The students slowly came out of their rooms.

"A war?!" Said Dawn as she looked at Ash.

"Oh no, do we need to fight?!" Yelled another student.

Everyone started to panic and talk loudly.

Drake hit his fist against the wall. "EVERYONE QUIET!" He yelled.

Every student immediately shut their mouths.

"No one is going to fight!" Said Drake. "Get back to your studies. Ash, follow me into my office at once."

* * *

Ash followed Drake into his office. Drake slammed with his hand onto his desk.

"Dammit Ash! Why did you need to kiss that werewolf?! You know that they are our enemies!"

Ash blushed and looked away. Why did he kiss her? She somehow captivated him when they kissed.

"Why are you blushing?!" Yelled Drake at his son.

Ash was caught out of his thoughts.

He shook his head. "I wasn't-"

Drake slammed again with his fist onto the desk. "DON"T LIE!"

Ash stared in shock at his father. Drake saw his shocked look and sighed.

"Look Ash..." His voice became more calmly. "There is no hope for you two. There was never a love between a werewolf and a vampire. I can tell you that...  
at least not one with a happy ending..." He looked away with a look of sorrow.

"Dad?"

"I'm going to find a few of the strongest vampires. The students are too weak to fight..." He grabbed his phone and started to dial a few numbers.

* * *

Misty was all day in her room, laying on her bed. She didn't want to see anyone at this moment.

 _I will take down every vampire!_

Giovanni's voice echoed through her head.

Misty sat up and buried her head in her hands. Everything was such a big mess...

 _Monster dog!_

She wrapped her arms around her self. This voice didn't belong to her father. It was the voice of one of the kids when she was 10 years old...She never had any friends back then, since kids would get scared of her. Especially when they saw her werewolf form...she only got to play with her sisters...

Suddenly she heard a knock on her door. Misty looked up in confusion. Who could that be?

The door opened up to reveal Daisy.

"Daisy?" Said Misty. "I told you that I wished to be alone."

"I know, but ,like, I have a guest for you."

May appeared into the doorway.

"May!" Misty immediately jumped up and ran towards her friend to pull her into a hug.

Daisy smiled. She found May sneaking around the castle, so she asked who is was. Apparently the girl was a friend of Misty.

"Hey, Misty." Said May with a smile as she petted the girl's head.

Misty parted away from her. She was really happy to see her new friend. "May, what are you doing here?"

"I heard how depressed you were and thought how you probably wanted to see me!"

Daisy nodded towards them. "How about I leave the two of you alone? So that you can catch up?"

Daisy walked away and closed the door behind her. May and Misty saw down on Misty's bed.

May her face became serious. She looked at Misty's collar.

"Misty, are they keeping you here against your will?"

Misty nodded. "Yeah...I can't escape..."

May grabbed her hands. "Well, anyway, I actually came here to give you some terrifying news!"

"Huh?"

"There is going to be war between the werewolves and vampires in a week."

Misty looked down.

"I thought that you wanted to know." Whispered May.

Misty looked up and grabbed May by her shoulders. "Which day?!"

"Uhm...I heard Wednesday at twelve o'clock. But I'm not completely sure..."

Misty jumped up. "We need to stop this! Come on!"

She dashed out of her room with May close behind her.

"Misty, wait up!" Yelled May.

Misty did not pay attention to her and ran through the hallways. She ran until she saw her father's office. Without hesitation she stormed into his office.

Giovanni was just busy giving some of his goons a few orders. They all looked at her in confusion.

"Mistyc? We are busy here." Said Giovanni.

"A WAR?! ARE YOU KIDDING ME?!" Yelled Misty.

Giovanni did not respond. He just kept standing there and raised his eyebrows.

One of his goons shook his head. "Geez, don't ya see that we're busy-"

Misty shot them such an angry look that it shook the goons, even May who appeared next to her.

"Get out."

The goons looked worried at Giovanni. Giovanni ordered them quietly to leave the room.

May swallowed an backed away. "I...uh...I'll wait outside." She quickly ran out of the room and shut the door behind her.

Misty focused back on her father. "YOU! HOW COULD YOU JUST ORDER A WAR?! PEOPLE WILL GET HURT!" She yelled.

"People?" Giovanni chuckled. "Those vampires are not people. They are disgusting beasts!"

"So are we! Dammit dad, it was just a kiss! It was nothing!"

"Nothing?!" Said Giovanni. He grabbed her wrist. His eyes were full of anger. "Young lady, you know that that kiss meant a lot to you! You are in love with that disgusting thing!"

"Don't call Ash that!" Yelled Misty.

"Defending him, are we?!" Giovanni pulled her wrist a little more up. "He is not even one of our own! How are you going to get offspring?!"

Misty's wrist started to hurt, but she ignored it.

"Maybe I don't want to get offspring!" She yelled against her father. "I don't want to get married either!"

"What?! You will get married to that boy!" Giovanni pulled her arm even higher up. "Rudy is better for you!"

"Dad! Stop!" Now her wrist really started to hurt.

Giovanni quickly released her wrist. Misty stumbled back onto the floor. She stood up and rubbed her painfully hurt wrist.

"You're going to take part in battle." Said Giovanni coldly. "Even if we have to force you."

"But...dad...I don't-"

"YOU'RE GOING TO TAKE PART!"

Misty looked on as Giovanni calmly walked towards his desk. He grabbed a black box out of his drawer.

"What's in there?" Whispered Misty.

Giovanni opened the dark box to reveal a needle with a strange green liquid in it.

"This will make you stronger, my daughter." He said.

"Stronger-"

Misty was suddenly grabbed from behind by someone and forced onto her knees.

"Aah!"

"Keep her still, Butch." Said Giovanni.

Butch nodded and smirked. Cassidy was standing behind him.

"Are you sure that it is gonna work, boss?" Asked Cassidy casually.

"The doctors said it would. Plus this was already tested on some low-life." Giovanni kneeled down in front of Misty.

"Dad! Let me go!" Yelled Misty in panic. Her breathing accelerated. Tears formed into her eyes.

 _This can't be happening!_ Thought Misty.

Giovanni looked coldly at his daughter. He saw how much she was panicking. But this would be for her own good. They needed someone who was strong enough to take down all those filthy vampires. He gently put his hand under her chin to make her look up at him.

"Your mother and I agreed about this, Mistyc."

"Please...don't do this..." Whispered Misty.

"This potion will...let's say...force the werewolf out of you. Within a week or so...it will become a tough week, since this has some effects."

"No..."

Giovanni released her chin and put the needle against her arm.

Misty hyperventilated. The needle went into her arm and into her vein.

"AAH!" Yelled Misty in pain.

The potion flooded through her blood stream. It started to spread like a disease.

"Release her, Butch." Said Giovanni. "She won't do much anymore."

Butch released the girl.

Misty felt her vision blurry. Everything slowly turned to black and she fell down to the floor.

* * *

"Do we really have to fight?"

Dawn was sitting on a bench with Ash. Pikachu was playing with Dawn's piplup. Ash was so caught in his own thoughts that Dawn gave him a slam on his head.

"OW!" Yelled Ash. He looked at Dawn with annoyance. "What the hell, Dawn?!"

"Sorry, but you've seemed so out of it. I was asking you if we really needed to fight?"

Ash sighed. He looked over at one of the students who walked off the property.

"I don't think so. At least the weakest students are going home."

"Yeah, the freshmen..." Dawn threw her hair back. "Lucky bastards. Everyone else has to stay...geez..."

"Yeah, but you stay inside of the school." Said Ash.

"And what about you?" Asked Dawn.

"Me?"

"Yes, are you going to fight too?"

Ash kept quiet. He lowered his eyes.

"Ash?" Dawn got a little worried as she saw how tense he got.

"I'm going, yes." He whispered.

He heard Dawn gasp loudly.

"Ash! You're crazy!"

"I know, but I need to fight for her, Dawn. Misty is probably scared or hurt...and because of me kissing her...I have to take full responsibility."

"But-" Dawn bit on her lip. She sighed and then put her hand onto his shoulder. "You know, if you're going, then I'm too."

"Huh?"

"As a good friend, I'll fight by your side. Also, I'm a pretty strong vampire."

Ash shook his head. "Dawn...I cannot accept your help...it's too much."

"Well, you'll have too." Said Dawn. "Or else you're in trouble, got it Ketchum?!"

Ash saw that her eyes flashed red for a second. He sighed. He couldn't argue with someone so determined.

"Good...but you might want to tell my father..."

* * *

Drake was done with calling every strong vampire.

He buried his face into his hands. Since when did everything became such a mess? Ash fell in love with the enemy...

Just like he did...

 ** _20 years ago_**

 _"Gio, you weirdo!"_

 _Young Dracula Ketchum was running through the forest after Giovanni Williams. The werewolf and the vampire were best friends, inseparable._

 _"Come on, Drake! If we run fast enough then the guards won't catch us!"_

 _Giovanni has just steeled some apples from the market. And people started to chase him. So he ran off with Drake behind him._

 _"I think we've lost them, slow down!" Yelled Drake._

 _Giovanni stopped running. Dracula almost bumped into him._

 _"Geez, calm down, Drake! Let's look at our bait!"_

 _The two opened up the sack and looked at the apples._

 _"Whoa..." Drake drooled. "I swear, I would swap my bloodlust for some apples!"_

 _"Oh, shut it." Gio closed the bag. "Let's eat them back at home."_

 _"Eat what back at home?"_

 _They turned around to see a woman with silver, hair down to her shoulders and blue eyes. She was wearing a yellow short dress and brown pants._

 _"Athena!" Yelled the boys._

 _It was a human girl, the only human who was their best friend. But she did not condone their behavior at a lot of times._

 _"Did you slugs steal again?!" Said Athena. She crossed her arms._

 _"We didn't!" Said Drake with a red face._

 _Athena huffed and threw her hair back._

 _"She knows when you're lying, Drake." Said Gio._

 _"Look, we were just hungry!" Said Drake._

 _Athena giggled. "How typical for a vampire to say that. But guys, seriously, the people at the castle are getting worried about you two!"_

 _Giovanni walked towards her and put his hand onto her_ _shoulder._

 _"Worried?" Said Giovanni. "We two are just goofing around, dear."_

 _"Yeah...that's the point." Athena shook his hand off and shot him a glare. "People are so worried about you not taking full responsibility of your packs. You know what vampires and werewolves are natural enemies."_

 _"So are humans and super natural beings." Retorted Drake._

 _"Yeah, but they are separated!" Athena poked him into his chest. "Let's hope that they will be easy on you guys!"_

 _The three of them walked back to the castle. Giovanni was the leader of the werewolves and Drake was the leader of the vampires. The two of them became friends pretty quick and now a part of both their packs lived together in the castle._

 _But lately the vampires and werewolves got more into fights than usual._

 _So when they arrived at the castle, Giovanni was greeted by his Butch, Cassidy, James and Jessie. Four vampires, who were his goons._

 _"Boss! We were so worried!" Said Jessie. "You really stayed away for too long!"_

 _"I was just playing with Dracula here."_

 _"Are you okay too?" Asked James to Drake._

 _Drake smiled and nodded._

 _"Who cares if the vampire is okay?" Said Cassidy. "We serve the boss, not him."_

 _"How about you two go and take a shower?" Said Athena. "You are dirty as hell."_

 _Giovanni and Dracula went upstairs to the showers. They grabbed their towels and took a shower together._

 _"Dammit, we really need some private showers!" Said Dracula._

 _Giovanni laughed. "Why? This way I can see how many scars you have, Drake!"_

 _Drake grumbled and continued to wash his body._

 _"1,2,3..."_

 _Drake turned around and hit Gio on his arm._

 _"Damn you! Stop telling my scars!"_

 _Giovanni smirked and poked him in the chest._ _"Come on, Drake, scars are sexy."_

 _"They are not!"_

 _"Well, Delia thinks so!"_

 _"Delia..." Drake shook his head. Delia was a vampire girl and a friend. But the girl was in love with him...everyone knew that. Including himself. Yet, the worst thing was that he did not harbor any feelings for her. He was actually in love with Athena._

 _"Thinking about Athena?"_

 _Drake looked shocked at Giovanni. His friend knew?_

 _"Don't act so surprised." Said Giovanni. "I've seen how you look at her."_

 _Drake blushed and turned his back on him. "Come on, Giovanni..."_

 _Giovanni grinned and patted him on his back. "So, when are you going to confess?"_

 _"C-confess?!"_

 _"Yeah, then after that you turn her into a vampire."_

 _Giovanni saw how red Drake was. It was really cute to see his strong vampire friend so flustered over such a little thing._

 _"W-what if...she doesn't want to...you know...but...she chooses to be a werewolf?"_

 _"Then that sucks." Giovanni hit him on his shoulder._

 _Drake grumbled and hit him back._

 _And soon they were in a fight._

...

 _"Screw you!"_

 _A few months had passed by. Now Gio and Drake_ _weren't such good buddies anymore._

 _It turned out Giovanni has turned Athena into a werewolf._

 _And Drake didn't take it well._

 _The two were fighting just out side of the castle._

 _"You knew that I liked her!"_

 _"She asked me to!" Yelled Giovanni back._

 _"Liar!"_

 _Drake his eyes flashed red and his fangs became longer. Giovanni growled. Drake hit him and Giovanni fell against a tree._

 _"Athena would never do that!" Yelled Drake in anger._

 _Giovanni stood up. He didn't want to fight his best friend...damn, a few days ago they were just joking about how their kids would marry each other..._

 _And now Giovanni was thrown into a tree by Drake..._

 _"Why would you even do that if she asked you?! You know that I've liked her for a long time!"_

 _"So did I!" Yelled Giovanni back._

 _Drake became silent. Wait...what?_

 _"So did I..." Said Giovanni. He slammed with his fist against a tree. "And I've always had to put up with that! I always stood up for you, never told you what I felt, I always took the blame!"_

 _"Took the blame?!" Yelled Drake. "You always got me into trouble! You would never take full responsibility!"_

 _Giovanni growled. His teeth became longer, his nails started to change and more fur appeared on his body. He howled when he changed into his werewolf form._

 _He charged towards Dracula. Drake jumped out of the way. He bended his knee to launch a kick at Giovanni. But Giovanni grabbed Drake's foot with his teeth and swung him to the ground. Giovanni jumped onto Drake and tried to bite him._

 _Drake tried to push him off, but Giovanni was too heavy._

 _"Stop, stop!"_

 _Giovanni was pulled away from Drake. Drake panted, but immediately jumped up to his feet. His mouth hang open when he saw the person who pulled the werewolf away from him._

 _It was Athena._

 _She walked over to him._

 _He expected her to hug him or be worried, but instead she slapped him into his face._

 _"What the fuck were you two doing?!" She yelled into his face._

 _"I...he...I..." Drake couldn't make up a good sentence._

 _"He loves you and hates it that I turned you into a werewolf." Giovanni already turned back into a human. He was naked, but no one cared._

 _Athena her eyes softened. "He does...huh?" She turned towards Giovanni. "Gio, can you go back to the castle? I need a private talk with Drake."_

 _"But..." Giovanni sighed. "Alright. But make it quick."_

 _He walked away and Athena turned back to Drake._

 _"Athena, why him?" Asked Drake. "Why did you suddenly decided to become a werewolf?!"_

 _"Because it will set certain events in motion."_

 _"Huh?"_

 _Athena sighed. She walked over to him and put her hand onto his shoulder._

 _"I love you...actually, I love both of you. But there is a reason why I needed to choose for Giovanni."_

 _"Tell." Whispered Drake._

 _"Well...I had a dream...I know it sounds stupid..." Athena took a few steps away from him. She looked down for a second, but then looked up again. "The dream told me about how I would give birth to four daughters. Four werewolf daughters. I would have triplets and a few years a later a fourth daughter. The fourth daughter will be called Mistyc. She will be one of the strongest werewolves ever."_

 _Drake kept quiet._

 _"But..." Said Athena. "She will fall for your son."_

 _"My son? What?" Asked Drake in confusion._

 _"Yes, you will have a son with Delia. Remember? The girl who likes you?"_

 _"Delia?!" Drake shook his head. "I don't-"_

 _"Well, you will have a child together!" Athena grabbed him by the collar. "That's why I choose to be a werewolf!"_

 _"But this way you will split up the werewolves and vampires! You will ruin our friendship! Dammit!"_

 _Drake pushed her away._

 _"Don't you care about me?!" He yelled._

 _Athena bit her lip. "I do...but I need to do this. I'm sorry, Dracula."_

 _She walked off. Dracula clenched his fists. He screamed and punched with his fist against a nearby tree._

* * *

Misty woke up on the cold ground.

She was in some kind of cell.

Misty stood up. Her throat was burning and her body hurt like hell. She walked over to the cell bars to see a silhouette leaning against a wall.

"Goodmorning, sunshine."

She recognized the voice immediately. It was her father, Giovanni.

He stepped into the light shining through a window.

"Aah!" Misty grabbed the cell bars and tried to break them, but it didn't work.

"Those cell bars were especially designed for you." Said Giovanni. "There is no way you can break free, sweetie."

"What the hell?! Why are you doing this to me?!"

"I already told you." Said Giovanni. His face was just inches away from hers.

"No why?! WHY?! I am your daughter!"

"You are also the most strongest werewolf. Believe me, it pains me to do this to you. But it is the only way that you will truly become the ultimate werewolf."

Misty chuckled.

"You truly think that there is something like the ultimate werewolf?!" She shook her head. "There is no ultimate werewolf."

"Oh, really?" Giovanni grinned. "Let's see about that."

He clapped within his hands. Cassidy and Butch came in with a big plate of flesh.

Human flesh.

They opened up the cage and put it down. The two left and locked the cell door again.

Misty glared at her father. "What is your plan?"

"To see how long it takes before you consume that."

"I will never eat human flesh!" Said Misty under her breath.

"Oh, we will see, my dear Mistyc."

He walked calmly away.

Misty groaned. Her throat was still burning, but she ignored it. She sat down and put her arms around her knees.

* * *

That evening Ash was sitting on the roof of the school. He looked up at the stars. Pikachu was on his lap.

He couldn't stop thinking about her.

Somehow he felt like something bad happened to her.

"Pikachupi..." Said Pikachu.

"Yeah..." Said Ash. "I miss her too."

* * *

Misty was down on the floor. She glanced for a second at the human meat.

 _Disgusting._

Her throat burned like hell and her legs felt weak. She didn't eat all day. The human flesh almost started to look good at this point...

"Mistyc..."

Misty stood up onto her wobbling legs. She saw her mother standing by the cell bars.

"Mommy!" Said Misty. "Mama, help me!"

Athena smiled sadly at her. "I can't...you can only help yourself."

"Huh?"

Her mother left, leaving Misty bewildered.

Did her mother just left when she called out for help? That damn-

Misty gasped and fell down to her knees.

She could feel her werewolf teeth coming out. While she was still in human form.

Misty screamed in pain. Her body shook. She clenched her fists and her eyes. Everything in her body hurt. Her teeth, her legs, her stomach, her arms, her head...everything felt like pain.

"Aah...aah..."

She spit out a bit of blood onto the cold hard ground.

"A...a..." She fell down to the ground. Her vision started to blur. Before her world disappeared she opened up her mouth to say the last word that came to her mind...

 _"Ash..."_

TO BE CONTINUED


	5. Chapter 5

_**Chapter 5**_

It was just a few days away.

Ash was standing in the hallway with Dawn and Brock. All the other students were in the library.

The three looked at the door of Drake's office. Ash his father was in there now with 5 other vampires. Vampires of a higher level than the students, but the same as the teachers.

The door squeaked open and the vampire stepped out into the hallway with Drake.

"Dad!" Said Ash, ignoring the other vampires.

Drake put his hand against Ash's back and pushed him a bit forward. "Guys, this is my son Ash."

"The one who made the problem." Said a vampire.

"Ash." Said Drake. He pointed at the vampires. "These are the vampires who will fight; Matis Spike, Erika Hikami, Falkner, Hilda, Hilbert..."

"Some of them are the same age as us, why did you-"

Before Ash could question his father any further a girl with brown hair in a ponytail grabbed his arm and twitched it behind his back.

"Ow, ow, ow, my arm is being broken!" Said Ash.

The girl, named Hilda, tightened her grip. "I am one of the strongest vampires and you act as if someone your own age is as weak as a leaf!"

"You're not, you're not, you're as strong as a leaf!"

"What was that?!"

A snap was heard and Hilda released him. Ash fell back to the ground.

"Geez!" Hilda planted her hands onto her hips. "And that is the son of Dracula?"

"Hilda, be nice." Said Hilbert, a guy with brown hair and simple clothing, with a sigh.

"I am being nice!"

Ash stood up again. "Dad...they will use Misty as their weapon. You've seen how strong she is. There is now way that one of us can easily defeat her."

"We all attack at the same time, Ash." said Drake. "Don't worry, we will defeat them."

* * *

Misty was still in her cell. She was sitting on the floor. Her werewolf teeth and tail had come out. She looked at the plate of meat.

 _I should eat it._

Misty shook her head. No! What was she thinking?! That was meat...human meat...

 _It looks good._

"No!" Said Misty. "I'm not eating that!"

She closed her eyes. She couldn't ate it...It was bad...

 _Those two men hurt you._

Misty opened her eyes again. She remembered. Ash took her out and then...two men attacked her. They hurt her and Ash...he saved her by destroying them...by becoming a monster.

Misty looked at the human meat. She could hear her stomach rumble. Maybe a small bite wouldn't hurt...

She slowly crawled toward the plate. She stopped and sat down on her knees. The meat shined with red. She carefully grabbed one small piece with her hand and put it into her mouth. It was...actually better than she thought. She grabbed another piece...and another...and another...

Her eyes changed into a yellow color. She couldn't contain it anymore. The meat felt so good in her mouth...

Her fingers changed into claws. Her whole form changed and soon she was in her werewolf form.

Misty stopped eating and let out a big howl.

At that moment Giovanni walked into the room with Butch and Cassidy behind him.

"Look at that..." Giovanni laughed. He walked to the cell. Misty immediately spotted him. She growled and ran towards him, but smashed into the bars.

"She turned pretty quick." said Cassidy.

"Of course...she is my daughter...now..."

Giovanni turned around to face the two. Behind him was Misty with glowing eyes. She growled at them as if she was ready to bite their heads off. Giovanni had a dark look on his face.

"Let's attack early on."

* * *

Ash looked up at the sky. It was evening and raining. Dawn was sitting next to him together with Brock. They were sitting on the roof of the school.

"So...when will the battle begin?" Asked Dawn.

"I think in a few days...I hope Misty is alright..." Whispered Ash.

Brock grinned and slapped him onto his back. "So, Ash, it looks like you have a little crush on her!"

"Who? Misty?" Ash became red and shook his head. "As if...I mean, I kissed her and she is cute, but I don't like her!"

Dawn and Brock laughed. Ash glared at them. Pikachu jumped onto his lap and Ash petted him, but kept his glare onto Dawn and Brock.

"What?" Said Dawn. "You are definitely in love! Just admit it!"

Ash sighed. He closed his eyes for a second and then looked back at Pikachu. "Even if...Even if I care about her...we are from two different worlds. There is no future for us...We are natural enemies."

Dawn went quiet. She looked down. Ash was right.

"You aren't right."

They both looked at Brock who said that.

"Once vampires and werewolves lived in peace, am I correct?" Said Brock.

Ash sighed again. "Yeah, but they didn't get along..."

"I know. But that doesn't mean that vampires and werewolves can try again to live together..."

"Ash!" Drake suddenly appeared behind them.

Ash immediately jumped up. So did his friends. "Dad! What's wrong?"

His father was looking frantically at him.

"Ash...they are...they are already in the forest..."

"Who are?" Asked Dawn.

"The werewolves..."

* * *

They immediately ran to the forest. There they were. The werewolves.

Giovanni was standing there in his human form with the others. Behind him was a cage and a certain werewolf was in it.

"Gio!" Yelled Drake as he stormed towards him with the 7 vampires and his son. "We had a deal!"

Giovanni chuckled. "Sorry, but my daughter wanted to transform a little earlier!"

Ash clenched his fists. They were using her as a weapon.

"Transform a little earlier?!" Yelled Drake. "What did you do to her?!"

"Oh, not much...let's just say that she's got a real thirst for vampires now."

The werewolf behind him started to roar loudly. Ash could feel the ground shake and a few branches fell down.

"Well, Drake? Are you ready to start?" Asked Giovanni with a smirk.

Ash turned to his father. "Dad." He whispered. "Let me take her on."

Drake sighed. "Ash, you are too weak..."

"I'm not!" Ash his eyes turned red. His fangs grew out of his mouth. "I can take her...Misty is my problem. Let me take her away from you guys. That way she won't kil you..."

"Okay." Said Drake as he slowly looked back at Giovanni. "Gio! You have broken our deal! But...I'm always up for a fight!"

Drake's eyes turned red and his fangs grew out.

Giovanni laughed. "Fine. Let us begin." He turned into a werewolf within a flash.

The other werewolves and vampires also turned into their true forms. They all roared and ran towards each other. Misty broke out of her cage. She jumped into the mud. Her wild eyes looked around as she tried to find her target between the fighting creatures.

"Hey!" Yelled Ash.

Misty immediately looked at him.

"Yeah you! Think you can catch me, you shit?!"

She roared and charged towards him with lightning speed. Ash immediately ran away as quickly as he could. He ran through the forest away from the battlefield. Behind him he could hear her footsteps. They were very loud. He ran and ran until they were on a part were there was an open field.

He turned around to face her. She stopped and growled dangerously at him.

"So this your true form, hm?" Said Ash.

Rain slowly started to come down. Misty roared at him again, but stayed there, as if she was listening.

"It might be time that I show you _my_ true form..."

Ash looked down at his own hand. He closed his eyes. His fangs started to grow even bigger.

But the werewolf didn't care. She immediately dashed towards him. And when she almost reached him, she was suddenly thrown back by a dark aura. She scraped with her claws against the ground as she slid a bit back. She quickly stood her ground again.

There stood Ash. His eyes were now glowing red. His fangs were a few centimeters longer. He had now some sort of claws instead of hands and two black wings shot out of his back.

Without a word he ran towards the werewolf. Misty jumped towards him too. She bit him, but Ash immediately pushed her away. He stepped closer to her and scratched her across her face. Misty roared angrily. She tackled him down to the ground into the mud.

Ash kicked her away. He growled and dashed towards her again when she was down for a second. But she jumped up again and she bit him into his side. Ash flinched. He jumped back while holding his side. Blood was dripping on the ground.

He didn't mind the pain. He saw Misty slowly coming closer to him. Ash flapped his wings to push the drops of rain away.

Misty roared at him. Ash held his hands up.

"Misty..." He said through his gritted teeth.

She walked closer and closer to him. Ash stood his ground.

"Recognize me..."

She roared and jumped onto him. Ash fell down into the ground with Misty on top of him. She tried to bite him. Ash held his arms in front of him. Misty bit down into his right arm. Blood spilled out, but it didn't break. He growled in pain.

Misty released him. Ash took this as a change. He grabbed her legs and flew up with his wings before she could react. He flew up into the sky while holding her.

* * *

Meanwhile the others were busy fighting. Drake fought against Giovanni. The two were of the same strength, so it was almost no use.

Drake jumped away as Giovanni bit at him.

"Drake!" Growled Giovanni.

"Giovanni!" Yelled Drake.

The two ran towards each other again. But they stopped in their tracks when they suddenly heard a loud scream.

"Misty!" Growled Giovanni and he dashed away. The others all stopped fighting too and chased after him.

* * *

Ash flew up into the sky. He flew a few times in rounds and then flew back down and crashed into the ground.

A few minutes of silence followed. Ash held her big head with his hands as they lay in the mud with Ash on top.

"Misty..." Whispered Ash.

She growled. Her wild eyes stared into his. Ash kept staring at her. He held the werewolf down by her head.

"I love you."

Misty blinked at him for a few seconds. She stopped growling and looked at him in confusion.

"Yes, I don't kiss slobbering dogs. But...I do love one."

The werewolf suddenly started to roar loudly. White light bursted out of her. She slowly started to transform. Her claws turned into hands, her eyes went back to cerulean and her roar turned into a high girl scream. Before Ash knew it he held her human face into his hands.

Tears appeared into her eyes. She was naked as she fully became human again.

"You mean that?" She asked with in a small voice.

At that moment their fathers and friends arrived, but they didn't notice it.

"I do." Ash put his hands against her back and pulled her into a hug. His wings disappeared and so did his claws. "I love you."

They pulled away out of their hug. Ash cupped her face again with his hands. Misty's heart pounded. With his finger he gently wiped her tears away.

"He loves her?" Snickered Giovanni through his werewolf teeth.

Ash stood up. He took Misty's hand and pulled her up with him. He held her against his chest protectively.

"I do, mr Williams." Said Ash as he looked at Giovanni with a determined look. "And I wish for vampires and werewolves to live together again."

Drake's his eyes widened. He smiled a little in surprise. "Ash..."

"Right...keep dreaming, damn teenager!"

Giovanni dashed towards Ash. Ash pushed Misty out of the way just in time, but he had no time to defend himself. The vampire was thrown against a rock. He screamed in pain when a small piece of rock went through his wound. The werewolf roared and slowly walked towards him.

"You are nothing more than an annoying flee in my path..."

"No!" Misty quickly jumped in front of Ash. She spread her arms out.

"Mistyc, move away from that beast. I need to finish him off."

"Leave him alone!" Yelled Misty. She didn't mind the mud and cold rain against her skin or her lose hair sticking to her face. She only cared about one thing.

"Mistyc..."

"He is my...I love this damn vampire! Don't you touch him!"

"Young lady." Giovanni took a step closer. "You two are to different. There is no way that two species-"

"Drake and you broke up because of mom, right?! But that was ages ago!" Yelled Misty. Tears appeared in her eyes again. "And now we don't live together because of that...and...BECAUSE OF THAT I"M NOT ALLOWED TO LOVE ASH!"

Everyone looked on in silence. Thunder struck through the sky. Giovanni took one step closer, but stopped when Misty's eyes turned yellow.

"I will fight you before you can even touch me."

"Mistyc." Athena suddenly stepped forward. She was still in her human form with clothes on.

"Stay back! Don't touch him!"

"She really does love him." Said Athena. "And we know what that means."

"No! She is my daughter, she can't..." Growled Giovanni.

Athena put her hand onto his head. "Mistyc has grown up. And you know she won't move out of the way..."

Giovanni turned back into his human form. "Athena..."

Misty quickly crouched down by Ash. She gently put her hands against his shoulder.

"Ash..."

He grunted in pain. The piece of rock was embedded in his side.

"I'm going to pull it out, alright?" Whispered Misty.

She gently grabbed the rock. And she pulled it out in one swoop. Ash yelled in pain. Blood was covering his side. His breathing was ragged and rough.

"Shush..." Misty held her hand onto his forehead. She looked at Drake. "Drake, he is burning up. We need to get him to a medic or your son may not live!"

Drake snapped out of his thoughts and ran to his son. He scooped Ash up in his arms.

"Let's go to our nursery. There they will be able to treat his wound! Quickly!"

Two wings shot out of Drake's back and he flew away together with the others. Misty wanted to follow them, but her father stopped her.

"Mystic, stay here." Said Giovanni as he put his hand onto her shoulder. "There is nothing you can do for him."

Misty nodded. She sighed and looked at her mother.

"For now we better go home." Said Athena. "They will surely contact us when the vampire is healed..."

 _If he gets healed._ Thought Misty.

TO BE CONTINUED


	6. Chapter 6

_**Chapter 6**_

 _He was in deep water. He didn't see anything. His legs couldn't move. It was calming. There was no sound, just his own thoughts. He was in the water for what felt like minutes, years, days, centuries..._

 _Two hands suddenly grabbed his wrist. Slowly they were dragging him down into the depths of the water._

 _He should give up. After everything that happened he had become tired...he should just let these strange hands drag him into the depths forever..._

 _"HEY!"_

 _He looked up to see a girl with red hair. She was floating above him. Her cerulean eyes sparkled as she looked at him with annoyance._

 _"Are you insane?! Let yourself being dragged down?!"_

 _He looked away from her. This was alright. He wasn't afraid of dying-_

 _The girl grabbed him by his head and turned his head to face her. "Not afraid of dying?! Maybe your not, but I am! DAMMIT ASH!"_

He gasped and shot up.

Ash was in the nursery room at school. He took a deep breath before his gently touched his side. His side was bandaged up. He looked to his side to see clean clothes laying on a chair. How long had he been out for?

"Ah, you're finally awake."

Drake walked into the room. He stood still by Ash his bed and looked down at him with a smile.

"Finally awake?" Ash scratched his head and groaned. "How...how long was I out?"

"A week. Your wound is treated. You were lucky, Ash. Normally you wouldn't survive a battle against Giovanni. Mistyc really saved your ass."

"Misty... where is she?"

"At home. Look, Ash...there is no possibility for vampires and werewolves to-"

Ash jumped out of bed. He walked over to the chair and pulled his clothes on. "No. I'm going to talk with Giovanni. He must listen to me...I know how vampires and werewolves can live in peace without fighting!"

"Ash..."

"Sorry, dad...but I need to talk to him. It's the only thing I can do at this point."

* * *

Misty lay down on her bed. She stared up at the ceiling. Ever since Ash told her he loved her she was in conflict with her feelings. She knew that Ash would be alright, but when he woke up...would he immediately come after her? Could vampires and werewolves really live together?

She sighed and sat up. She shouldn't think to much about it...there was no way that humans and vampires could live together.

"Mistyc?"

Her sister Daisy walked into the room. Misty looked away from her with a pout.

Daisy calmly sat down next to her on her bed. "How are you feeling?"

Misty didn't answer and kept avoiding her gaze. Daisy sighed a bit annoyed and spoke up again.

"Anyway, dad , like , wants to talk to you." Said Daisy as she jumped up.

Misty stood up too and followed after her oldest sister. They walked down the hallway. Some people stopped talking when they saw Misty walking by. The two sister walked into the office of their father. He was looking out of the window when they walked in. Daisy immediately excused herself and left the two in the room.

"Dad."

Giovanni turned around to face his daughter. He calmly walked towards her and stopped in front of her.

"Mistyc, I have been thinking this week. What would happen if vampires and werewolves would live together again and you would start a relationship with that vampire? Do you think that you can live happily ever after?"

"No. But we could at least try. Plus, you and Drake were once friends, right? There is no reason that you two should be separated over a girl."

Giovanni put his hand onto her head and smiled sadly. "I know. It is just that...you won't have any children. It is impossible."

"Who said I wanted children?!" Yelled Misty.

"And you won't be able to control your urges in some situations." Whispered Giovanni as he removed his hand.

Misty looked down. "I know." Ever since she ate the human flesh she felt like she wanted more. If her feelings would stay like this...then she would want to hunt one day.

Giovanni nodded at her with a smile. "Alright. Then we shall-"

Suddenly two figures teleported into the room. Misty and her father both took a step back.

Ash and Drake teleported into the room. Drake immediately fell down onto the ground while Ash landed perfectly.

"Ash!" Said Misty. He immediately stepped in front of Giovanni and looked at him with an angry glare.

"Mr Williams. I know you do not condone any relationship between me and your daughter, but...I do really love her and-"

"Uhm, Ash...dad thinks it's fine." Said Misty quickly.

"He thinks it's fine?"

Misty nodded. "Yes."

"I think it is fine." Said Giovanni. "But vampires and werewolves cannot live together."

"I know, but what if they can live in peace?"

Everyone looked at Ash in confusion.

"Ash, they can't." said Drake.

Ash stepped closer to Giovanni and looked up at him. "They can. Mister Williams, werewolves and vampires don't need to be forced to live in the same house, but they can try to be more friendly towards each other. There is no reason for them to hate each other."

Giovanni sighed. He looked at his daughter for a second before speaking up.

"Your son is right, Drake. We need to accomplish an agreement." Said Giovanni. "This war has been going on for way too many decades...and plus, I do want my daughter to end up with someone she likes...even though I do wish that Misty would be married to one of our own kind..."

"Daaaad!" Said Misty annoyed.

Giovanni held his hands up. "Okay, okay..." He looked at Ash. "But you better take good care of her, vampire."

"I will, mister Williams."

Misty crossed her arms and looked annoyed at Ash. "He better."

They didn't notice Rudy looking at them from the hallway with an angry look.

* * *

The next morning they arranged everything. The werewolves and vampires heard about the news. They were all really upset. Now they had to live in peace because two teens happened to be in love?!

"Unbelievable!"

Brock was sitting in the library with Ash. They were eating their lunch in there. Outside it was raining.

"Just because you fell in love with his daughter we all now need to get along?! You know how much we don't like vampires!" Said Brock.

Ash sighed. He leaned back against his chair. He looked at his bottle. It was half-filled with blood.

"And you do realize that she had human meat, right?! That girl is basically a time-bomb, ready to go off!"

"I know! But..." Ash sighed again. "I really like her. And she is sweet. And cute. And-"

Brock laughed and put his hand onto his shoulder. "Okay, stop, stop. I know that you like her. Just be careful. Not everyone will be a fan of it..."

Gary suddenly ran towards them with Dawn.

"Guys, guys, there is a werewolf in the school!" Yelled Gary.

Ash and Brock looked at him for a second. They then turned back to each other.

"As I was saying..." continued Brock.

"Guys!" Said Gary. "There is a werewolf!"

"So?" Asked Ash.

"A werewolf!" Said Dawn. "She..."

At the moment a girl with brown hair walked towards them. Ash immediately recognized her and jumped up. It was May.

She was a friend of Misty's. She was wearing a red t-shirt with a white skirt with dark shorts underneath. Her eyes completely fixated on him.

"Hey Ash!"

"May!" Said Ash. He wanted to shake her hand, but she quickly retracted it.

"Psych!" She laughed. Ash pouted at her. "Don't trust a werewolf so quickly, Ashy-boy."

"Oh haha. Why are you here? Everyone is still a bit on their toes..."

May rolled with her eyes. "I don't care that everyone is on their toes. Just wanted to say that dating Misty might bring more problems than you expect."

"Huh? What do you mean?"

"She is a werewolf...and you a vampire. You two are natural enemies. It will be difficult, Ash..." Said May with a sigh.

Ash put his hands on his hips. "Oh, don't worry, it will be fine. Tonight I'm taking Misty out."

"Really?"

"Yes, hopefully she isn't nervous..."

* * *

"Shit, shit, shit, shit, shit, shit!"

Misty looked frantically through her closet. She was just wearing her underwear. At first she wore a red dress, but what was she thinking?! Red?! It looked weird and tonight would be their first date and she wanted to look amazing...

She found a blue dress. Maybe this one would be something. It was just above her knees. It also had a v-neck and no sleeves.

"First date?"

Misty turned around to see Rudy standing in her doorway. She shrieked and held the dress in front of her to cover herself.

"Y-yeah, but what is it to you?"

Rudy smiled. "Nothing. I was just a little worried."

"W-worried?"

"Yes, Ash is a vampire. Maybe he is conducting a plan and is this all a sham. Or worse; he is standing you up."

Misty narrowed her eyes. "He wouldn't do that. Now, get out before I call my dad."

Rudy snickered as he closed the door behind him when he left. Misty swallowed nervously. What did he want? Her sisters said that he might be jealous, but to talk bad about her boyfriend? It wasn't like the Rudy she met when she wasn't dating anyone...

Boyfriend...

Misty fell with a thud on her bed. She looked up at the ceiling with a blush.

Her boyfriend...he was now her boyfriend...it sounded weird.

"Boy..."

Misty covered her mouth. She couldn't say it! It was to weird! And it was just their first date! They shouldn't rush into things! Especially not call each other boyfriend and girlfriend! Tonight she should say it to him before he could get any ideas.

She looked at the clock. Just a few more hours before it would be time. She should dress and prepare herself.

* * *

That night Ash was standing in front of the gates of the big castle of the werewolves. He was wearing blue pants, a dark t-shirt with a red vest. He felt a bit nervous. In the shadows the werewolves were all watching him carefully.

In his hands he was a small bouquet of roses. Brock suggested it to him. As if the guy knew so much about girls. Everyone would always send him away when he tried to swoon them. Especially the school nurse, Joy.

He ran the bell. It immediately opened up with Giovanni in the doorway. Behind him were two goons, Cassidy and Butch. They looked annoyed at him.

"I...uh...c-came here to pick Misty up." Said Ash nervously.

"Yeah, yeah, we know." Said Giovanni. "But listen up. I want her home at ten, in one piece. If something happens to her, I will destroy you, understood?"

"Y-yes, mister Williams..."

"Ash!"

Misty appeared next to her father. Ash his eyes widened when he saw her. The blue dress fitted her perfectly. Her hair wasn't in a ponytail, but hanging loose. She was wearing two dark shoes on her feet. It didn't really match her dress, but Ash was still captivated by her appearance. The bouquet fell down onto the ground.

"Hi, oh, wait, shit!"

Ash kneeled down to grab the roses from the ground. He clumsily gathered them and put them together again. He shook his head and held them towards her.

"F-for y-y-you m...m...misty!" He yelled with a red face.

"Aw, thanks..." Whispered Misty. She took the roses and sniffed at them. "They smell great, don't they dad?"

Giovanni grumbled annoyed. Misty handed him the flowers. She jumped towards Ash and took his hand.

"Let's go!"

Ash nodded. How was Misty not nervous?

"See you tonight, sweetheart." Said Giovanni.

"Okay, bye dad!"

Misty and Ash walked away. She kept holding his hand as if were an everyday thing. Ash was still staring at her. She looked amazing...

Misty sighed. "Okay...the restaurant isn't far, right?"

Ash shook his head. "N-no..aren't you nervous?"

She looked back over her shoulder. They were pretty far from the castle. Misty sighed again and smiled a little.

"Y-yeah...but I can't show weakness in front of those goons...as the daughter of their boss I need to show strength..."

Ash chuckled. "I see..."

"And I cannot let go of your hand...these woods are a bit dangerous to go in alone." Said Misty.

"Really, I thought that you were the strong werewolf..."

"I am!" Misty glared at him.

Ash laughed again. "Sure and that is why you're holding my hand!"

Misty became red and looked away.

"Not that I mind it though."

Misty looked back at him. He looked forward with a very confident look. What was up with that? It was...annoying her a little.

"We're here!" Said Ash suddenly.

They arrived at the restaurant. It was a nice fancy one. They sat down at a table for two by the window. The over immediately gave them some bread and water and two menu's. Misty took a small piece of bread and chewed it down, while Ash kept looking through the menu.

"So...do you only drink blood?" Asked Misty.

Ash chuckled. "No...I also drink water...and I can eat human food. You?"

"I can eat anything humans can. But I don't really like peppers..."

"Okay, that is a bit weird..."

The ober came back to take their orders. Ash took a steak and Misty order some pasta. They both ate in silence, sometimes they glanced at each other, but quickly looked away again.

Misty looked at the pasta on her fork. She wasn't allowed to eat meat for a while. Not until she knew how to control her urges. She looked over at Ash's meat. It looked delicious...

"Can I have a bite?" Asked Misty.

Ash his head perked up. He grabbed a napkin and cleaned his mouth with it. "W-what?"

"Can I have a bite from your meat...please?"

Ash sighed. "First of all, that sounds so wrong. Secondly, no. Your father told me that you couldn't have any until you know how to control it."

"I can control it!"

"Oh really? You are almost drooling over your plate. Seriously, just eat your pasta. Isn't it delicious?"

"Mwah..." Misty took a bite. It was nice, she had to admit, but not as nice as the meat he had. But if she took she would lose control and she couldn't...

"Say, how is everyone receiving the news at your place?" Asked Ash.

"What news? Oh, the news about the vampires and werewolves living in peace...well..." Misty sweat dropped. She thought about how her sisters were so shocked that they didn't speak for a few hours. How Cassidy and Buk destroyed a small part of the forest in anger...May was at least calm about it and her mother was just happy. Her father didn't show much emotion, but he seemed to accept it...sorta...

"They...accept it." Said Misty. "Okay, not all of them, but they'll get used to it."

"Let's hope so. Everyone at the school is still a bit in shock and on their guard, but they'll be fine."

Misty nodded. She didn't eat any further. She wasn't so hungry anymore. What if no one would ever except it? She sighed and looked down. Then she would go back to being alone...without Ash...

"Misty."

She looked up. Ash was by her side, standing. A band was playing in the background and a few people were dancing. He was holding his hand out with a charming smile.

"Come on, the music is playing, let's dance!" Said Ash.

"Eh...?"

Ash grabbed her hand and pulled her up. He dragged her onto the dance floor. A slow song was playing. He put his hands around her waist and Misty put her arms around his neck.

"Okay, I have no idea how to dance." Said Misty. "Do you?"

Ash chuckled. "No."

"Great. Just great. I'm here with my boyfriend who doesn't know anything about dancing on a dance floor..."

"Boyfriend?"

Misty looked at him. "Hm?"

"You just called me 'your boyfriend'." Said Ash. "Not that I'm complaining."

"I did not!"

"You did...girlfriend."

Misty became red. Ash grinned at her reaction. "And maybe I can call you my wife in a few years."

"Ash, no."

"Why not?" Ash spun her around and caught her in his arms again. He pulled her closer and Misty could feel his breath on her cheek. "I mean, not now, but maybe one day...one day we can get married."

"M-m-m-married?" Said Misty.

"Yep. And maybe get a few kids."

"Who says I want any kids? Plus, we can't, we're from two different worlds."

"We can always try." Said Ash.

Misty shook her head. "Ash...we're lucky that we are allowed to see each other...but again, who said that I wanted kids?"

"You did."

"When?"

Ash stopped dancing. He stepped away from her. "Y-you did...when...when...okay, even if you didn't..." He sighed and looked at the table. "Do you still want dessert? Or should we just leave?"

"Let's just leave. I'm not really that hungry."

They paid the bill and left. Misty could not stop thinking about what Ash had said. Did he really wanted to have a family with her? They walked back onto the road into the woods again. But Misty stopped in her tracks. Ash stopped too and looked confused at her.

"Misty?" Asked Ash.

"Ash..." Misty pushed him against the ground. He landed hard on his back with her on top. She was holding his shoulders with her hands.

"Whoa! What's gotten into you..."

Before Ash could finish his sentence Misty pushed her lips onto his. She quickly moved away again and started to kiss his neck.

"Ash...Ash..."

"M-Mist, w-what...are you doing?" Said Ash with a big blush.

She stopped kissing his neck and looked at him. "I don't know..." She started to sit up. "I'm sorry, I..."

Ash suddenly pulled her back against his chest. He gave her a soft kiss on her head. "Misty, you should really think before you act. And you should try to control your urges..and...don't apologize. I didn't hate. I was just surprised."

He released her and she sat up. Ash sat up too. He leaned forward and gave her a gentle kiss on her her lips.

Ash pulled away with a smile. Misty looked a bit disappointed when he pulled away.

"Misty, we need to go slow in this relationship." Said Ash.

Misty looked at him as if he was crazy. He chuckled and pulled her up. Misty held his hand and they walked back.

* * *

"You're early."

Giovanni was leaning in the doorway. He eyed Ash with suspicion. Ash quickly released Misty's hand.

"O-oh, y-yeah, we didn't have that much hunger, did we Misty?" Said Ash.

Misty face palmed herself.

"Then what did you do instead of eating?" Asked Giovanni dangerously.

"N-nothing!" Stuttered Ash.

"Nothing? Then what is that red spot on your neck?"

Ash became red again. He put his hand on his neck to cover the spot. A hickey...Giovanni narrowed his eyes. Ash became even more nervous. He just wanted to tell him a lie when Misty spoke up.

"OH MY LORD, I've had enough of this!" Yelled Misty.

"Huh?" Said Giovanni and Ash.

"That's it! Next week you two are going fishing!" Yelled Misty. She poked Ash in his chest. "You are going to spend some time with my father and I will spend some time with yours! Geez, you need to stop bickering with each other!" She looked back at Giovanni. "And if we want to get this thing on the road we need to get along! Okay?!"

"Sure..."

"WHAT?!"

"Yes, Misty!" Said Giovanni and Ash in sync.

Misty smirked. "Good."

She gave Ash a pat on his shoulder and walked back inside. Ash stared at Giovanni who glared him down again.

"Well, I better go." Said Ash.

"You better."

Ash excused himself and went back to the school. But who knew...

Maybe this would all work out.

TO BE CONTINUED


	7. Chapter 7

_**Chapter 7**_

It was an early morning. The birds were chirping and the sun was shining through the trees.

Ash groaned. He was walking next to Giovanni in a black t-shirt and some brown jeans. Giovanni was wearing a brown suit instead of a dark one.

Misty decided that they needed to bond and forced them to spend time together. Giovanni decided that they could go fishing and so the two walked to a pond in the middle of the forest.

Giovanni noticed his groan and rolled with eyes.

"Stop moaning, vampire." Said Giovanni. He was carrying a bag full of fishing equipment. "I don't want to do this either, but Mistyc forced us..."

"What if we just skip this and lie about it? Tell Misty that we did go fishing, but instead..."

"We can't lie to my daughter. Also, do you want to lie to your future wife?!"

Ash looked in confusion at him. "My wife? Misty is just my girlfriend. Plus, you don't even like me, why would you even want us to get married?"

"I don't. But I'm trying to be realistic."

Ash sighed. "Okay, okay...but...first I want to take your daughter on a few dates before we get married."

Giovanni frowned. "Right..."

They finally arrived at the pond. The men put their equipment down and threw their fishing lines out. Ash sat down on a rock next to Giovanni.

The men looked in silence at the water. Ash sighed. Why where they even doing this? He didn't even like fish...

"I wonder how Misty is doing..." Whispered Ash.

Giovanni didn't answer him. He just held his fishing line and looked at the water. Ash sighed again and looked back at the water too.

* * *

Meanwhile Misty was walking through the mall with Drake. She wore a yellow summer dress and her hair was up in her usual side-ponytail. Drake was wearing a simple t-shirt with a vest and pants. They were both enjoying a frozen yoghurt inside the busy mall.

"I didn't knew vampires could eat food." Said Misty.

Drake shook his head. "We can eat certain types of food. But if we eat too much we throw up. That is why blood keeps us alive."

"Ah-ha..." Misty sat down on a bench and Drake sat down next to her. "I hope Ash is having as much fun as we are having."

"Hopefully. Gio can be a bit...mean to vampires. Especially the younger ones."

Misty giggled. "I know. But after a while when he gets used to someone he can be nice to them."

"Yes...but he clearly cares about you. Why did he give you a potion that brought out your powers and forced you to transform?"

Misty's smile disappeared. She looked down at her frozen yoghurt. "Because...he wanted power. And you know that I'm the strongest werewolf...but at that time I had just fallen for your son! He wouldn't hurt me out of hate...he would hurt me out of despair..."

Drake went quiet. He knew exactly what she meant. Giovanni could be good to the ones he cared about but he could also hurt them more than anyone. He remembered when he loved Athena and Giovanni took her from him only for Ash and Misty to be born so that they could have their romance...

Wait, why did he let that werewolf steal his girl again?!

Misty jumped up. Her frozen yoghurt had fallen onto her lap. She looked down with a sad look. "Oh...I got frozen yoghurt all over my lap...is there a bathroom in this mall?"

Drake pointed forward. There was a toilet next to a store. A long line of women was standing in front of the closed door. Misty sighed. There was no line in front of the men's toilet.

"There you can go. Don't worry, I'll wait here for you." Said Drake with a smile.

Misty nodded and slumped to the toilet. She joined at the back of the line. Some were giving her a quick glance, but no one was really interested.

She sighed. This was going to take long. Very long...

"There you are!"

She turned her head and saw a strange man walking towards her. He had brown hair, dark-brown eyes and wore a jumpsuit. He held a broom in his hand. It was probably the janitor, but she didn't knew the guy.

"W-who are you?" Asked Misty when he grabbed her arm.

"Geez, why are you cleaning ladies always so late?" He dragged Misty towards the toilet. He stopped in front of the door and pounded on it. "Come on, lady, get out! The cleaning girl needs to clean the toilet!"

"B-but I'm not..."

Misty was silenced when the man winked at her.

A woman quickly hurried out of the toilet. The man pushed Misty into the toilet. He leaned closer to Misty and whispered: "Just wipe the seat a little bit more. Anyway, the stall is all yours."

"T-thank you..."

Misty closed the door behind her. She grabbed a piece of toilet paper and started to clean her dress with some water from the sink.

She then sat down on the toilet, did her business, cleaned everything with some water and stepped out of the toilet.

All the woman were giving her glares when she walked past them. Only the stranger was looking at her with a smile. She stopped in front of him and looked at him with a confused face.

"Who are you...?" Asked Misty.

"I'm a janitor. But you may call me Danny."

"Danny...any last name?"

The man laughed. Misty noticed one missing tooth. She took one step back. She didn't knew if this man was trustworthy. He didn't look as if he had any bad intentions, after all, he was just a working human.

"Mistyc!"

Drake suddenly appeared by her side. He grabbed her upper arm with his hand and smiled at them. "Where did you go?!"

"The toilet. The janitor...Danny here, helped me getting in before the other ladies..." She looked back at Danny. "Thank you, by the way. My name is Misty...and this is..."

"Her father." Said Drake. He pulled Misty a bit closer. "Come on, we need to go."

"See you around?" Said Danny.

"She won't. Come on."

Drake pulled Misty with him. She quickly waved to Danny who waved back at them. She then looked back at Drake. Why was he acting so weird?

He finally released her when they were meters away. Misty glared at Drake who turned around to face her.

"My father?! Really?!" Hissed Misty through gritted teeth.

"That man isn't telling the truth." Said Drake. "I could tell."

"So what if he wasn't?! He was just being helpful! It doesn't matter if he is a janitor or not..."

"Misty, he is a vampire-hunter."

Misty was silent for a few seconds. She looked at him in disbelieve. A...what?! A vampire-hunter? That was ridiculous. Drake was being paranoid. There was no way that a nice man like that would be a vampire-hunter...

"Vampire-hunter?" Misty put her hand against his forehead. "Are you having a fever?"

"No!" Drake slapped her hand away. He narrowed his eyes and glared at her. "That man is dangerous! Look, I'm protecting you! Especially since Ash likes you so much..."

"I don't need protection anymore!" Said Misty. She turned around and stormed off. Drake didn't hesitate and ran after her.

"Misty, wait up!"

Misty ignored him and stormed out of the mall onto the parking lot, into the woods. Drake started to run faster and he almost caught up to her when Misty started to run faster too.

Drake sighed. His eyes started to glow and he suddenly ran at a tremendous speed. Misty looked over her shoulder and shrieked.

The vampire was reaching her fast.

She growled and in her mouth her teeth got sharper. Misty jumped over a big tree branch and in one second she turned into a big werewolf.

Drake was impressed. He'd never seen someone transform so fast. But for now he didn't have time to think about that. For now he was chasing the werewolf who was running very quickly.

They both ran through the giant forest. They jumped over branches, mud...

Drake growled. He was hoping that she would stop but she didn't.

"Misty!" He yelled.

Misty finally stopped after a few minutes. She turned around and growled.

Drake stopped in front of her. He sighed.

"Geez, you really had to turn into a werewolf?" He scratched his head. "I was just...that man is dangerous. He would be able to hurt us through you."

Misty growled. She lowered her head and glared at him.

"Believe me!" Said Drake. "That man is our enemy..."

Misty growled again. She didn't seem to listen at him at all. Instead she suddenly charged at him. Drake jumped out of the way and almost slammed into a tree.

"Misty!" Yelled Drake.

She opened her mouth and made a low growl. The werewolf didn't seem to recognize him. She seemed like she just wanted to rip him to shreds. Like she was acting on her instincts alone...

Drake grinned. He held his arm out.

"Do you really think that you can take me on, werewolf?!"

Misty growled. She put her paws into the mud, ready for a jump. Drake narrowed his eyes. He knew that werewolves were less organized in his movements than vampires, so he should be able to defeat her.

The werewolf jumped towards him. Drake jumped also towards her and held out his hand, ready to strike her down.

* * *

"Why are we even doing this?"

Ash was stil sitting next to Giovanni. The two hadn't caught anything yet. And they didn't bond either.

"Again, why..."

Giovanni glared at him. "Shut up, vampire. Just another half hour and then we pack up and go back. We'll tell Mistyc that everything went well and that it feels like you're my own son, caprice?"

"Fine. Only if you try to act nice towards me."

"No deal."

Ash got irritated and jumped up. He pointed down at Giovanni.

"Hey! I am not trying to make a deal! I actually want to bond with you, but you seem to have no interest or any respect for your daughter's wishes!"

Now Giovanni stood up as well. He glared down at Ash. "Respect? What do you know about respect, disgusting vampire?!"

"More than a stubborn dog!"

Giovanni grabbed him by his collar and pulled him closer to his face. "What did you call me?!"

Ash grinned and looked at him with no fear whatsoever. "Wolf...no wait, a stubborn dog! Because you only care about your own believes and barely listen to others! Mist is exactly the same way! To be honest all of your werewolves are-"

Suddenly two shadows jumped out of the bushes towards them. Giovanni quickly threw Ash away and jumped to the side. A big grey werewolf jumped to the side. It roared loudly at the other figure who landed down into the grass.

"Dad!" yelled Ash.

His father, Drake, was standing in the middle. He looked at the big werewolf on the other side. Ash quickly jumped up.

Ash looked confused. "What are you doing here...more importantly, is that..."

"Mistyc." Giovanni stood up. He glanced at Drake. "What happened?"

"Some guy helped her in the mall. Long story short, the guy is a vampire hunter. Misty got upset and didn't believe me. We ran out of the mall, she turned into a werewolf and now we're here."

"You couldn't defeat her?" Asked Giovanni.

"She is fast, Gio." Said Drake. "Before I could even strike her down she dodged and ran away...smart girl."

"Great job, great job..." Giovanni took his blazer off. "Next time try harder, okay?" He slowly walked up to the werewolf. Misty growled and took a few steps back.

"Oh, shut up, Gio." Drake growled.

Giovanni laughed and changed into a werewolf. He roared and charged towards Misty. Misty readied herself. When her father reached her she bit him in his neck. He roared in pain and back away. Misty spit out some blood and fur from the other werewolf.

"Uhm, d-dad..." Ash looked at Misty and trembled. She was slowly advancing towards them. She stared at them with her yellow eyes instead of her normal marine-blue eyes. "She is..."

"We need to run." Drake whispered.

"What?"

"Now, Ash!"

Ash didn't wait one second and he ran away as fast as he could. Drake ran in front of him. He could hear Misty behind him. Roaring and charging towards them. He jumped over branches, almost hit a tree...

They ran and ran and ran and ran...until they didn't hear her anymore.

Ash turned around. He then fell down onto his knees and let out a shaky breath.

"W-what..." He shakily pointed towards the woods. "She attacked us..."

"She surely did." Giovanni walked out from behind a tree. He wasn't wearing anything and held his neck which was bleeding a little.

Ash became red and looked away from the naked men. Giovanni chuckled a little at his reaction. He looked at Drake with a smirk.

"Are you going to look away, just like your shy son, Drake?"

Drake narrowed his eyes. "Shut up, selfish werewolf. We need to find Misty."

"Right. Call the vampires. I will get the werewolves. We will search the woods and hopefully corner. When we do, we can attack her with a group. Even though she is one of the strongest, she won't stand a chance."

"You do care about her, right?" asked Ash. "She is your daughter..."

"And a dangerous dog." Giovanni clapped in his hand. "Come on, let's get moving!"

Ash and Drake nodded. They quickly ran away, back to the school, while Giovanni ran back to get the werewolves.

* * *

 _She ran through the forest chasing two vampires._

 _She only felt pain and anger in her heart._

 _Those disgusting vampires..._

Misty opened her eyes and shot up. Her breathing was ragged.

On her naked body lay a small blanket. She was laying on a couch in a room with a few chairs, bookcases, a fireplace and weapons on the wall...wait, weapons?

"Where am I?" Misty whispered to herself. "I was in the forest...right?"

Suddenly the door opened up and a known figure walked into the room.

It was Danny. He shut the door behind him and walked towards him with a smile. He grabbed a chair and sat down in front of her.

"Misty, finally, you are awake. I found you in the forest."

Misty looked at Danny with confusion. "H-how did you find me?" She felt a shiver down her spine. "I was in the forest...but I wasn't unconscious...and why are there weapons on the wall?"

Danny put his hand under her chin and lifted her head up. He moved a little bit closer and whispered; "I knocked you out while you were in your werewolf-form...and there are weapons on the wall for a reason, sweetheart."

"And that is?", asked Misty in a small voice.

"I'm a vampire-hunter." Danny chuckled and released her chin when he saw the fear in her eyes. He stood up and walked around the room. "And I know who you are, Misty Ayawa Williams, daughter of Giovanni Williams, the boss of the werewolves."

Misty gritted her teeth and glared at him. "You know nothing."

"Oh..." Danny laughed and sat down in front her again. "But I do. I know that you are the strongest werewolf. I know that you are in love with Ashton Reginald Ketchum, the son of Drake Ketchum, the leader of the vampires and vampire-academy."

Misty kept quiet. She felt completely vulnerable in front of Danny. And she was too tired to change into a werewolf.

"Speaking of which, shouldn't those vampires be your enemy? It's sort of funny that you want to marry that vampire..." Danny stopped talking and stared at her in silence. Misty shifted a little on the couch. She felt uncomfortable under his gaze.

"You know that I can transform..." Misty glared at him.

Danny laughed again. "I know, sweetheart. But you don't have any strength..." He stood up. "So..."

"I can transform later, killer."

Danny took something out of a closet. He then walked back to her, sat down and leaned towards her. In one swift move he put some sort of collar around her neck.

"W-what is this?" Misty stuttered.

"A collar. This will make sure that you can't transform unless..." Danny showed her a small remote. "...I want you to."

Misty felt with her fingers at her collar. "What is your plan, hunter?"

"The name is Danny. But...the plan is to get those vampires here. They probably already know that you are missing. They will somehow trace you and when they reach this house...I will take those vampires out."

Misty took a deep breath. Then she suddenly started to laugh a little.

"Take them out?! You can't take them out, they are vampires. They will be sucking the blood out of you before you can even touch them!"

"Before I can even touch them?!" Danny stood up. He grabbed a big, long sword. He pushed on a button on the holster and the sword became bigger. "Mistyc, I am a vampire-hunter since 12 years ago..I know what those monsters can do. And I know a way how you can help me, werewolf."

Misty swallowed nervously under his dark gaze.

* * *

They looked all over the forest. They couldn't her.

Ash walked around the room. The five high-level vampires, Hilda, Hilbert, Crystal, Gold and Owen, were there, Ash his friends, Pikachu, May, Giovanni and his family and some other werewolves were in the office of Drake.

"So..." Hilda wiped a stray of her hair back. "She is in the area of the hunters..."

"Yes." Said Drake. "She is definitely taken by them."

"Let's go and take them out!" Ash yelled. He put his fist up, but Giovanni grabbed his wrist and pulled it down.

"We can't just go. Those people are vampire-hunters. They have a strategy...we also need one, vampire."

Athena looked at her husband. "What is your idea, honey?"

Giovanni smirked while Drake pouted a little.

"Oh, that's easy. First the vampire distract them. Then the werewolves attack the remaining soldiers, but they attack them in one spot, making sure that they don't focus on us. Me, my wife and the strongest werewolves will take the guards out and save my daughter."

"Yeah!" Said Daisy, Violet and Lilly.

Drake gave Giovanni a light push. "What about us? We are not just for distraction!"

"Why not?"

"Because..." Drake smirked. "I know the area like the back of my hand. I've been there many times when I was a young one."

Giovanni groaned. "Ugh, alright...you and Ash can come along with me and Athena."

Ash gave his father a thumbs-up and Drake laughed while Giovanni rolled his eyes.

* * *

"Dinnerrr..."

Danny came into the room. Misty was just inspecting every inch, but quickly jumped back onto the couch.

"Misty, cute Misty...what are you doing?" Danny was carrying a plate of meat and holding a dark summer dress in his other hand. "There is no way out, there are guards outside of these doors, you know."

Misty kept quiet and looked away. Danny chuckled. He threw the dress at her and she caught it.

"Put that on. Or you'll get a cold."

Misty rolled her eyes. She stood up and pulled the dark dress over her body. "Why would you care?"

"Because...I care about you."

Misty raised her eyebrows. "Care about me? Why..."

"Because I've observed you for some time, Mistyc...a lonely girl, who has never seen the outside world...your own kind treated you badly, like you were some monster." He put the plate down onto the table and sat down onto the couch. "I was also seen as a monster when I was younger. But then the hunters saw my true abilities and they accepted me with welcoming arms."

He grabbed her hand and pulled her down. Misty shrieked as she stumbled onto his lap. Danny laughed and put his arms around her. Misty glared and tred to wriggle free from the creep, but she couldn't.

"Sorry, sweetness." Danny whispered into her ear. "But perhaps you belong here too."

"I'm a werewolf."

"So? Mistyc, we need more power like you around...I've talked it through with the others. They think it is fine."

His hand moved down to her butt. Misty felt her cheeks heat up and wiggled even more.

"Let go of me! Only Ash is supposed to touch me!"

"Oh, right, mr Ash Ketchum...the young vampire...your boyfriend."

Misty became even redder. Danny shamelessly touched her onto her bare ass. She never felt so disgusted before.

"I wonder how he will react if he founds out that you are in our control. And I wonder if you will like it. Eating a vampire..."

"I won't eat him...and I won't be in your control."

"Oh, really?" He moved between her legs and Misty squirmed. She wanted him to go away. To rot in...

Suddenly the door opened up. Danny pushed her away and Misty fell onto the ground. Danny jumped up and made a small bow towards the person who was walking towards them.

"Unbelievable. I ask you to give the dog a dress and some food and what do you do?"

Misty heard that it was a woman's voice. The woman walked towards Danny and gave him a slap.

"You were flirting with the subject!"

"B-but you asked me to make her join us!" Danny said.

The woman walked towards Misty and gave Misty a sudden kick in her side.

"Ah!" Misty held her stomach in pain. Throughout her tears she looked up at the stranger. It was a woman with goggles and grey short hair. She wore a dark-grey suit. Her lips were pink from the lipgloss she was wearing.

She kneeled down by Misty and smiled a little.

"So...you are Mistyc Ayawa Williams..." The woman went quiet and looked at Misty for a few seconds before she suddenly grabbed her chin and turned her head a bit up. "The daughter of Giovanni, my lovely ex."

Misty's eyes widened. "E-ex?"

"Yes, back in the day we used to have sparks. Before he fell in love with that Athena-bitch...but enough about that. My name is J. I am a legendary vampire-hunter."

"Legendary..." Misty frowned. "Why would my father befriend you if he was living in peace with the vampires?"

"Oh, that is simple." J grabbed Misty by her arm, pulled her up and threw her onto the couch. Misty groaned and pain, but she quickly sat up out of fear for the hunter. J ordered Danny to leave the room and he did. Then she calmly grabbed a chair and sat down in front of Misty.

"I was the one who started to hunt those damn vampires. I started this organization."

Misty kept quiet. J seemed like a dangerous woman. She shouldn't let her guard down.

"And I acted as if I was hunting for the safety of people. But now...I'm just hunting for the fun of it all." She grinned evilly and Misty shivered. "But there is no need to worry. I won't hurt you, miss Williams. As long as you listen to my orders and don't disappoint me...but I don't expect anything like that from the strongest werewolf."

Misty gritted her teeth. "Don't expect my family and friends to sit and wait. They will come after you."

"I know." J stood up and headed for the door. But she suddenly stopped in her tracks and looked over her shoulder. Misty could barely see her eyes behind the thick glass of those goggles. J smiled like any villain would, yet this was not a smile from an insane person.

Misty shivered. This was the evil smile of a person with a plan. J kept staring at her like that for a few seconds. Misty started to feel nervous.

Then the vampire-hunter opened her mouth one more time before she closed the door behind her.

"And I'm looking forward to it."

TO BE CONTINUED

* * *

 **Hey, a chapter!**

 **Sorry, I've been very busy. I'm still busy, but I want to update a lot of my stories. (Because it has been months)**

 **Also, I've heard the news about Misty and Brock returning! :D I've never thought I'd see the day!**

 _ **Till next time!**_

 _ **\- Reallifewriterwoman**_


End file.
